Una Delgada Línea
by mydearnotsoevilqueen
Summary: Traducción del fanfic de hunnyfresh "A Fine Line". Con la maldición rota, Storybrooke es protegido con una nueva línea divisoria que evita que sus habitantes dejen el pueblo y mantiene a la Reina Malvada fuera de sus confines. Emma y Regina se encuentran visitando la línea por las noches anhelando la forma de acceder al otro lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **

**Historia basada en la serie ****_Érase Una Vez_**** (****_Once Upon a Time_****). No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie ni sus personajes.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

–Qué raro usted por aquí.

–Podría decirse lo mismo de usted, señorita Swan.

Emma se levantó del capó de su coche cuando vislumbró las luces a lo lejos. En noches claras como aquella, la Salvadora se encontraba a sí misma conduciendo hasta el límite del pueblo para quedarse sentada en su escarabajo amarillo contemplando la línea naranja pintada en el suelo. La naturaleza del conjuro convocado hace más o menos un año impedía a los forasteros entrar en el pueblo, pero también significaba que aquellos que se encontraban dentro no lo podían abandonar.

Parecía un buen trato al principio, porque suponía mantener la vieja protección de antaño además de mantener a la Reina Malvada del otro lado. Pero, con el transcurso de las semanas, el hecho de que los confines de la pequeña población estuvieran cerrados estaba generando a Emma una sensación de claustrofobia. Más de una vez había puesto su dedo sobre la línea para acabar retirando la mano inmediatamente al recibir una violenta descarga.

Así que se sentó a observar lo que había más allá, preguntándose si todo esto, quedarse confinada en un simple pueblo por el resto de su vida, valía realmente la pena. Tenía a su familia en casa, a sus padres y a su hijo, todo lo que amaba en la vida. ¿A qué se debía entonces esa inexplicable sensación de vacío en su corazón? Tal vez estuviera acostumbrada a ello. Tal vez era algo con lo que estaba tan familiarizada que la sola idea de Emma Swan estando completa era tan terrible que buscaba constantemente la forma de sentirse vacía.

Cuando vio los faros del coche acercarse, luces que no deberían haber sido capaces de encontrar el camino al oculto pueblo, Emma sintió su corazón latir fuerte en anticipación. Quizás el hechizo estuviera flaqueando. Quizás se podría ir. No fue hasta que el coche ralentizó su marcha al alcanzar el límite de la línea cuando Emma reconoció el Mercedes Benz.

_Regina._

Ambas avanzaron tímidamente hasta colocarse junto a sus respectivos coches, a menos de diez pasos de la línea divisoria que las separaba.

–¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí?

–No sabía que habían enviado a la Salvadora a vigilar que no se acerquen… visitantes indeseados –respondió Regina evadiendo la pregunta mientras tiraba del lazo de su gabardina apretándola más a su cintura.

–No lo han hecho. Nadie puede entrar.

–Soy consciente de ello.

Ninguna de las dos podía negar la tristeza en la voz de Emma al sentirse atrapada en el pueblo, ella que siempre había sido una trotamundos. La dureza con que Regina habló no era más que un reflejo de las emociones de la rubia.

–Bien. ¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí? –volvió a preguntar la sheriff. Los ojos de Regina se posaron en la línea naranja antes de dirigirse a la mujer del otro lado.

–Nada. Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

Emma no la detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta para arrancar su coche y observó los faros traseros del Mercedes Benz desaparecer en la distancia.

* * *

Tres noches después, Regina regresó al límite del pueblo. Se quedó allí sentada en su Mercedes, que se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera nevera pues llevaba media hora con el motor apagado. Sus dedos se agarraban con tanta fuerza al volante que temía que sus huellas se quedaran marcadas en el cuero.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Ella lo quería. Quería empezar de cero y qué mejor manera que hacerlo lejos de la gente que había pedido su cabeza en bandeja de plata. Todavía mantenía contacto abierto con Henry, con quien hablaba por teléfono y se enviaba cartas regularmente a lo largo del año, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca era lo mismo cuando conducía hasta el límite del pueblo para sentirse más cerca de él.

Había sido despojada de su magia, su memoria estaba intacta, pero, cuando veía a Henry asomar la cabeza desde el asiento trasero del coche patrulla de Emma, sabía que no podía dejarle incluso aunque eso supusiera lo mejor para él. El hechizo que ocultaba el pueblo de Nueva Inglaterra tenía dos propósitos: mantener su ubicación en secreto y mantener a la Reina Malvada fuera.

Algunas veces, Regina habría deseado que efectivamente pusieran su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Había dejado de llorar hace meses, cuando por fin se había hecho a la idea de que ya no podría poner un pie en Storybrooke. No estaba enfadada, más bien aterrorizada. Todo lo que sentía era el agujero de su corazón hacerse cada vez más y más grande, consumiéndola en el vacío al que había sido condenada.

Sacó rápidamente la cabeza por la ventanilla cuando el petardeo de un tubo de escape cortó el silencio de la noche y dos pequeñas luces circulares –una más brillante que la otra y también menos torcida– brillaron en la distancia. Suspiró pesadamente cuando se dio cuenta de quién había llegado y se había bajado inmediatamente de su coche.

–¿Usted otra vez, señorita Swan?

–Podría decirse lo mismo de usted –replicó Emma mientras cerraba la puerta de su coche de un portazo. La puerta protestó con un chirrido oxidado, lo que obligó a Emma a cerrarla del todo con un golpe de cadera–. ¿Tramando la forma de invadirnos?

Regina se burló y se dirigió a Emma con la frente en alto:

–Como ya estará al tanto, he sido desprovista de mi magia y no soy de esas personas que se retractan de sus acuerdos. ¿Qué la trae por aquí, sheriff?

Emma hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos y se alejó unos metros de su escarabajo amarillo, dando patadas a las piedras que encontraba a su paso pero manteniendo siempre una prudente distancia con la línea.

–Cosas –respondió Emma.

–¿Estoy interrumpiendo algún intercambio de droga o algún encuentro amoroso?

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó donde estaba.

–Ninguna de las dos –contestó Emma. Se quedó mirando como si tuviera algo más que decir pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza–. Buenas noches, Regina.

Tan pronto como la rubia se dio la vuelta, Regina abandonó su lugar junto al parachoques de su Mercedes Benz y extendió la mano como si pudiera hacer volver a Emma.

–Espere.

Emma se detuvo y se giró lentamente para dirigir a Regina una mirada inquisitiva. La morena se aclaró la garganta y se pasó una mano por el pelo colocando unos mechones detrás de sus orejas.

–¿Cómo está Henry? –preguntó Regina.

Emma asintió con comprensión.

–Él está bien. ¿No ha estado hablando con él?

–Sí, pero sólo sé lo que él me cuenta –razonó la ex alcaldesa.

–David, mi padre, le ha estado enseñando a manejar la espada –le contó Emma. La rubia captó la mirada de preocupación que surcó el rostro de Regina y se apresuró a tranquilizarla–. Se le da bastante bien. No se le escurre de las manos. Es un poco torpe todavía pero, bueno, eso lo ha heredado de mí.

La velada mención a la genética quedó suspendida en el aire que las separaba. El largo momento de silencio hizo sentir incómoda a Emma, que empezó a cambiar el peso de una pierna a la otra con aire nervioso. Finalmente, señaló el escarabajo aparcado detrás de ella.

–Debería irme.

–Claro –coincidió Regina, antes de dirigirse hacia su propio coche.

* * *

Las noches estaban empezando a volverse más cálidas conforme se acercaba la primavera, pero eso no impidió que se produjeran repentinas bajadas de temperatura en Storybrooke, Maine. Tampoco impidió que el pueblo se sintiera cada vez más y más pequeño y, por supuesto, tampoco impidió que Emma se despertarse después de otra noche sin dormir y condujera su escarabajo hasta la línea que delimitaba el final del pueblo.

Esta vez, no le sorprendió encontrarse el Mercedes de Regina aparcado al otro lado. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue encontrar a la morena sentada en el capó de su coche en una noche tan fresca simplemente mirando al cielo que se cernía sobre ella. Regina no se movió de su posición cuando la sheriff arrancó el coche para irse. Pensándolo mejor, Emma lo apagó y sacó una manta del maletero de su coche, se la echó encima para envolverse con ella y se sentó también en su capó, con la vista al cielo.

No hubo palabras; ni "holas", ni "¿qué hace usted aquí?" ni acusaciones de ningún tipo. Estuvieron sentadas por horas en el capó de sus coches simplemente viendo las estrellas brillar en la noche fría y oscura hasta que se acercó el amanecer.

* * *

–Señorita Swan –saludó Regina educadamente acercándose a la línea. Levantó una ceja cuando encontró a la rubia sheriff tumbada a lo largo de la línea con las manos sobre su estómago. Emma levantó la mirada hacia ella–. ¿Qué narices está haciendo?

–¿Cómo es? –preguntó Emma con voz queda.

–¿Disculpe?

Tras meses sentándose en el asiento o en el capó de su coche, Regina había decidido finalmente llevar una silla plegable que situó a cinco pasos de la rubia.

–El mundo exterior. ¿Cómo es estar allí fuera? –aclaró Emma. La sheriff estaba tumbada tan cerca de la línea que un movimiento en falso la mandaría volando por los aires.

–Bueno, el calentamiento global sigue siendo un problema –contestó Regina con una sonrisa burlona–, ahora comemos la comida en cápsulas y los zombis están acabando uno a uno con los humanos.

Emma se rió a su pesar.

–No, en serio. ¿Qué dicen los informativos?

–¿Quiere un reporte de los últimos acontecimientos, señorita Swan?

–Es asfixiante, ¿sabe? Saber que hay seis millones de personas en el mundo y que sólo voy a poder interactuar con mil de ellas como máximo –explicó Emma. Giró su cabeza a un lado para mirar a Regina.

–No la hacía una de esas personas que disfrutan con una vida social intensa –señaló Regina secamente.

–Bueno, tampoco quería firmar para vivir en "la dimensión desconocida"1 –replicó Emma.

–Sin embargo, _princesa_ –Regina hizo alusión a su título–, eso es exactamente lo que usted ha hecho.

–No así. No sabía que iba a ser así. –La rubia volvió a mirar las estrellas–. Usted es quien ha salido ganando con este acuerdo.

Regina se rió. Se rió con ganas. Emma pensó que la ex alcaldesa se había vuelto loca y se sentó sobre su codo, pero retiró rápidamente el brazo con una mueca de dolor al acercarse demasiado a la raya divisoria.

–¿Que _yo_ he salido ganando con toda esta situación? –preguntó Regina presionando una mano contra su pecho mientras alzaba la voz–. Mi hijo está al otro lado de la línea y no puedo verle. No puedo abrazarle, no puedo darle el beso de buenas noches. Todo lo que hice, todo en lo que trabajé, era para encontrar mi propia felicidad y creí haberla encontrado en él. –Regina sacudió la cabeza con una mueca de amargura–. Pero no. Una vez más, la Reina Malvada recibe su merecido y todo lo que realmente me importa, todo lo que amo, está separado de mí por una línea.

Emma se quedó mirando a los ojos de la mujer jadeante y se apresuró a levantarse cuando Regina sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y dobló su silla. Sin pensarlo, Emma dio un paso al frente para ir detrás de la morena, para evitar que se fuera, pero el hechizo le impidió hacer tal cosa y, en vez de eso, la lanzó cinco metros hacia atrás. Lo último que vio de Regina cuando levantó su cabeza mareada fue el derrape de los neumáticos traseros de su Mercedes cuando aceleró rumbo a la carretera interestatal.

* * *

Emma no se sorprendió cuando Regina no regresó la noche siguiente, ni la noche después de aquella. Aun así, Emma volvió a la línea divisoria, no necesariamente esperando oír el sonido del motor del Mercedes de Regina, pero decidiendo que tampoco le importaría tener algo de compañía.

Lo escuchó de nuevo una semana más tarde, y Emma se deslizó del capó de su coche para desplazarse hasta la línea divisoria y esperar allí a que la mujer morena se acercara.

–Hola –saludó Emma con tono de disculpa.

–Señorita Swan –dijo Regina correspondiendo al saludo.

–Sobre la otra noche…

–No hace falta disculparse –dijo Regina mientras acercaba su silla a la raya que situaba el límite del pueblo. Era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de la frontera para algo que no fuera comprobar la efectividad de la maldición. Se sentó con un ruido sordo y se quedó con la mirada perdida en la distancia.

Emma la miró unos momentos antes de retirarse de su coche y cargar su propia silla y su manta para sentarse enfrente de la ex alcaldesa.

–¿No tiene frío?

–No –contestó Regina–. He vivido en Maine más tiempo que usted.

Ambas se permitieron unos momentos de silencio hasta que Emma por fin lo rompió.

–Henry está montando a caballo ahora.

El comentario captó la atención de la morena, que elevó las cejas alentando a la rubia a que continuara.

–Mi padre, Henry y yo fuimos a montar hace un par de días. Yo no podía ni siquiera subirme a esa cosa, pero el niño lo hacía como si fuera algo natural. Su caballo le agitó unas cuantas veces, pero supo mantenerse sobre él.

–Henry es muy persistente –admitió Regina con una sonrisa de orgullo.

–Eso sí que no lo ha heredado de mí –comentó Emma mientras soltaba una carcajada–. Gracias a Dios que se lo enseñaste tú. –Los ojos de Regina se fijaron en la mujer rubia, que continuaba carcajeándose. Se dio cuenta de que la había tuteado, pero no dijo nada al respecto–. Y después David pisó una pila gigante de estiércol. Fue muy asqueroso.

Los labios de Regina se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa, traicionándola en su intento de aparentar desdén.

–Mary Margaret no le dejó entrar en el apartamento –continuó Emma–, así que tuve que llevármelo a la estación a darle unos buenos manguerazos.

–Una pensaría que, al ser pastor, estará acostumbrado a oler a animales –se le ocurrió a Regina.

Las dos rieron juntas a carcajadas en la quietud de la noche hasta que su risa se fue apagando lentamente.

–El pueblo es aburrido sin usted –admitió Emma.

–Supongo que se habrá producido un descenso de masas enfurecidas con antorchas y tridentes –respondió Regina.

–Eso también –concedió Emma con una sonrisa burlona–. Usted, señora alcaldesa, era fácil de fastidiar. Blanca es demasiado seria.

–¿Fastidiar? –Regina se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la rubia–. ¡Usted era un mosquito irritante que nunca moría!

–Literalmente –señaló Emma ignorando a la otra mujer, que puso los ojos en blanco–. Esto rompe la rutina monótona en la que me encuentro ahora.

–¿Es eso lo que son estas excursiones nocturnas suyas? –preguntó Regina–. ¿Un intento de escapar de la vida que un día le pidió a una estrella fugaz?

–Dejé de desear encontrar a mi familia hace mucho tiempo, Regina –dijo Emma en voz baja–. Quiero decir, solía desear no estar sola, ¿pero encontrar a mis padres? De eso perdí la esperanza antes acabar la secundaria.

–Ahora claramente no está sola –señaló la otra mujer con delicadeza.

La mano de Emma se movió acercándose más a Regina. Pudo haberse debido simplemente a que Emma estaba reacomodando su posición, pero su mano se movió justo cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto con los de la mujer que había accedido a expulsar de la ciudad.

–Sí. Ahora no estoy sola.

* * *

–Llega tarde.

–El tráfico –se justificó Emma sacando su manta y extendiéndola a lo largo del borde naranja. Después, se sentó encima con las piernas cruzadas y apoyándose en las palmas de las manos–. Eso es algo que no echo de menos de Boston.

–Yo me encuentro a mí misma anhelando los bizcochos recién hechos de la abuelita por las mañanas. La repostería de mi apartamento no está para nada a la altura –admitió Regina mientras desplegaba su silla–. ¿Por qué está puesta sobre una manta, señorita Swan?

–Se está bien aquí fuera. Túmbese conmigo –invitó Emma palmeando el espacio junto a ella.

–Hay un pequeño inconveniente: una barrera eléctrica invisible que me separa de su lado de la carretera –recordó Regina a la sheriff.

–Póngase en su lado –aclaró Emma como si fuera algo obvio.

–¿En el suelo? –preguntó Regina con la voz entrecortada ante la osadía de la idea y sujetando firmemente el respaldo de su silla.

–No hay nadie en varias millas a la redonda para ver a la implacable alcaldesa sentándose en el suelo –se burló la rubia.

–¿Tampoco hay nadie en varias millas para oírme gritar? –repuso Regina con tono mordaz. Emma sonrió burlonamente con una mueca juguetona en su cara.

–¿Y por qué ibas a gritar, Regina? –Las mejillas de la morena se sonrojaron ante la implicación de Emma, que obviamente había malinterpretado sus palabras. Y, de nuevo, el tuteo–. Y, como tú… usted misma ha dicho –señaló la línea–: barrera eléctrica invisible.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Regina se dejó caer en su silla dirigiendo una mirada petulante a la rubia.

–Bien. –Emma se reclinó– Hábleme de Boston.

* * *

–Le he traído algo.

La noche siguiente encontró a Emma prácticamente en el mismo sitio mientras se buscaba dentro de la bolsa de al lado de la manta, sacaba termos y se servía a sí misma una taza de chocolate en la tapa.

–¿Disculpe? –cuestionó Regina echando un vistazo a los termos–. No me gusta la canela.

–Éste es mío –aclaró Emma mientras bebía la infusión de chocolate. Luego, volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa.

Los ojos de Regina se agrandaron cuando vislumbró la familiar caja blanca de la comida para llevar del restaurante de la abuelita.

–Le he conseguido un bizcocho –le dijo Emma ofreciéndole el pastel–. Está un poco frío ahora, pero esta mañana estaba recién hecho.

Regina se quedó mirando fijamente a Emma durante un buen rato, entrecerrando los ojos ante su gesto.

–Barrera invisible, señorita Swan.

–Lo sé –replicó Emma como si fuera algo obvio–. Iba a ser cruel y me lo iba a comer delante de usted.

–Algo que seguramente va a hacer.

La sheriff puso el bizcocho de nuevo en la bolsa.

–Puedes tomarlo espiritualmente –repuso Emma. Regina frunció el entrecejo y se frotó la tripa en un gesto de mofa.

–Mmmm, qué rico –se burló Regina.

–Sabía que le iba a gustar.

Emma colocó el bizcocho de nuevo en la bolsa y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida caliente antes de hacer restañar sus labios.

–Bueno, ¿qué es lo que haces? –Emma se aventuró con el tuteo, esta vez de forma completamente consciente. Al ver que a Regina no le molestaba, continuó–. ¿Has conseguido un trabajo o algo?

Regina negó con la cabeza.

–Todavía tengo lo que ahorré en los tiempos de la maldición.

–¿Así que estás todo el día en casa sin hacer nada?

–Yo no lo llamaría casa –dijo Regina en voz baja mientras jugaba con el anillo de su dedo.

Emma observaba los movimientos de la morena, fascinada por la honestidad auténtica que emanaba de tan simple afirmación.

–Sí. Conozco esa sensación.

Queriendo abandonar el tema, Regina se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó delicadamente en su regazo.

–¿Y qué ha estado haciendo la poderosa Salvadora para mantenerse ocupada? ¿Algún otro dragón que derrotar?

Emma resopló.

–Sólo Leroy. Lo usual. Nada que reportar.

–Excitante.

–En serio –aseguró Emma colocándose recta–, escucha mi día a día. Me levanto. Doy de desayunar a Henry. Si tenemos el día loco, paramos donde la abuelita. Él se va a la escuela. Yo voy a trabajar. ¡No pasa nada más! Le recojo. Mary Margaret nos invita a comer. Yo veo repeticiones en la tele. Y entonces vengo aquí.

–Nadie te pide que vengas aquí –dijo Regina, poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Lo sé –dijo Emma como si fuera obvio–. Eso es lo único que hago por iniciativa propia.

Regina miró atentamente a la rubia cuestionándose sus motivos.

–¿Así que te intentas escapar todas las noches sólo para tener a alguien con quien pelear? –inquirió Regina moviéndose hacia la línea que las separaba.

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

–No. Por lo menos, ya no.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Emma se encogió de hombros.

–¿Te has dado cuenta de que llevamos un tiempo viniendo aquí y todavía no nos hemos peleado?

A Regina pareció tomarle por sorpresa la observación antes de pararse a pensar seriamente en ella.

–Supongo que tienes razón –concluyó la morena.

La rubia hizo una mueca y se envolvió en su manta.

–No estés tan sorprendida.

–Sin embargo, lo estoy –admitió Regina moviendo su cabeza una fracción de centímetro–. Atribuyámoslo al hecho de que hay una barrera entre nosotras.

–¿Quieres decir –Emma inclinó la cabeza, divertida– que preferirías que no la hubiera?

–Si no la hubiera y nos peleáramos, puede que tuviera el deseo de añadir un nuevo moratón a tu preciosa carita.

–¿Crees que mi cara es preciosa?

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

–Es una expresión, señorita Swan.

–Sí, y una muy halagadora. ¿Qué tendrá el agua de Boston?

–No quiero saberlo –gruñó Regina.

Emma sonrió complacida y levantó sus rodillas descansando sus codos en ellas. Antes de ir más lejos, sonó su teléfono. Lanzando una mirada de disculpa en la dirección de Regina, Emma se apresuró a contestar la llamada.

–Sheriff –contestó simplemente. Suspiró–. Allí estaré.

–¿Un dragón? –preguntó Regina.

–El más borracho de todos.

Emma volvió a colocar el teléfono en su sitio y se levantó. Miró alternativamente a su posición en el suelo y a la mujer del otro lado de la línea, que seguía acurrucada confortablemente en su silla. Tras unos instantes, su mirada se posó definitivamente en la mujer morena antes de sacudir la cabeza y empezar a recoger sus pertenencias. Sujetando el incómodo bulto en sus brazos, Emma asintió.

–¿La veo luego?

Regina ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, y correspondió el gesto.

Una vez liberada de sus responsabilidades, Emma volvió al sitio dos horas más tarde con la esperanza de que Regina aún estuviera allí. No pudo comprender por qué se sintió tan decepcionada cuando vio que no estaba.

* * *

Justo a eso de las diez, Regina volvió a la línea divisoria y encontró a Emma con la manta ya extendida al lado del límite. Su teléfono reproducía música suave junto a su cabeza al tiempo que la rubia cantaba con voz queda. Levantó la cabeza cuando Regina extendió su propia manta y se tumbó a lo largo de la raya naranja. Sin mediar palabra, la morena se quitó su abrigo, inservible en la noche cálida pues ya estaba suficientemente protegida por un ajustado jersey de lana, y se tumbó boca arriba con su cabeza opuesta a la de la rubia. Emma le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia y volvió a posar la cabeza en la manta mientras tarareaba su música.

Se escucharon tres canciones antes de que Regina rompiera el confortable silencio.

–Pinto.

–¿Humm? –murmuró Emma inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y mirando fijamente al perfil de la otra mujer.

–Pinto. En mi apartamento –explicó Regina–. Me ayuda a pasar el tiempo.

–¿Qué pintas?

–Paisajes.

–Hacen que te puedas perder en ellos, ¿eh? –comentó casualmente Emma sin entender completamente la honda inhalación de la mujer que tumbada a su lado.

–Es como correr –admitió la morena volviendo su cabeza hacia la rubia, que seguía mirándola fijamente.

–Sí, sólo que mejor –puntualizó Emma. Otra canción resonó en el ambiente hasta que Emma señaló al cielo–. ¿Ves eso?

–¿Las estrellas? –preguntó Regina como si fuera obvio.

–No todas –dijo Emma molesta por el intento de Regina de hacerla parecer estúpida. Apuntó al cielo lo más cerca de Regina que podía para que la morena pudiera seguir su dirección–. Esas estrellas de allí. ¿No tienen como forma de casa?

Traicionando su criterio, Regina entornó los ojos y elevó su propia mano para señalar lo que veía.

–¿Eso de allí?

–Sí –confirmó Emma. Ambas bajaron las manos mientras Emma continuaba–. Eso es Libra. Las balanzas.

–Tu signo, supongo.

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

–Yo soy Acuario.

–¿Cuál es el punto, entonces?

Las dos mujeres continuaron mirando hacia arriba, observando la constelación.

–Las balanzas representan la justicia –explicó Emma representando las balanzas con sus manos–. Los griegos decían que cuando una persona muere, ponen su corazón en un peso y, si es ligero, lo suben con los dioses y entra a formar parte del cielo.

–¿Y si es pesado? –preguntó Regina sin ocultar su preocupación.

–Lo mandan con Hades.

Regina giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la de la rubia, quien le devolvió el gesto.

–Hades no está tan mal –dijo Emma.

–Es el rey del inframundo.

Emma señaló a Libra otra vez.

–También representa la cuadriga de Hades, con la que secuestró a Perséfone cuando se la llevó al inframundo.

–No estará queriendo venderme el inframundo, señorita Swan… –se le ocurrió a la morena.

Emma le dirigió una mirada juguetona y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, invitando a callar a la morena.

–No creo que Hades fuera un mal tipo. La gente sólo piensa eso porque reinaba sobre los muertos.

–¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que era un buen tipo?

–Por ejemplo que, de todos los dioses, él era el único casado con una única mujer –razonó la sheriff–. Y la convirtió en Reina. ¿Y a quién oyes llamarla Hera, Reina de los Dioses?

–Él la secuestró –puntualizó la ex alcaldesa.

–Sólo gritó porque no iba a ver la luz del sol nunca más –argumentó Emma–. Aparte de eso, ella estaba bien.

–Entonces, ¿lo que dices es que Hades, Rey del inframundo, Rey de los muertos, tuvo el mejor matrimonio de todos los dioses y era un incomprendido? –Regina levantó una ceja perfectamente arqueada y torció el labio, divertida.

Emma se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada al cielo.

–Solía pensar que él hacía lo correcto.

* * *

Regina miró su reloj. Eran ya las once menos cuarto y no sabía exactamente por qué se sentía tan ansiosa. No era como si Emma y ella hicieran planes para sus encuentros. Todo era meramente fortuito. Regina se enfadó y se levantó de su silla preparándose para plegarla. Echando un último vistazo a la línea divisoria, vislumbró una pequeña figura aproximándose veloz en la distancia. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y se acercó al borde del pueblo.

Efectivamente, una salvaje mata de pelo rubio ondeó en la distancia mientras la sheriff esprintaba para llegar hasta la barrera.

–¿Emma? –dijo Regina para sí mientras la rubia se iba acercando poco a poco.

Finalmente, alcanzó la línea jadeando porque se quedaba sin aire. Se dobló para apoyar las manos en sus rodillas y recuperar el aliento.

–Lo siento –resolló Emma–, no… –la rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar– …coche.

Regina estaba a punto de reírse por lo desaliñada que se veía Emma, con su pelo hecho un desastre y su portafolios lleno a reventar colgando delante de ella.

Procesando finalmente la presencia de Emma, los ojos de Regina se agrandaron.

–¿Has caminado hasta aquí?

Emma asintió poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y caminando de un lado para otro abriendo sus pulmones.

–¡Pero eso son por lo menos ocho kilómetros!

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Emma sin darle importancia.

–¿Por qué narices harías una cosa así? –preguntó Regina estupefacta.

–Ya te lo dije –contestó Emma, que ha había recuperado el aliento–. Esto es lo único que hago por iniciativa propia.

–¿Dónde está tu coche? –interrogó Regina con más preocupación en su voz de la que le hubiera gustado.

–Sí, sobre eso…

Regina cruzó los brazos con la certeza de que aquella iba a ser una historia interesante. Emma se rascó la cabeza y balbuceó:

–Puede que le haya… ¿prendido fuego?

–¿Es eso una pregunta? –inquirió Regina entre atónita y divertida.

–No, no, sí que lo he hecho –concedió Emma.

–¿Y cómo te las has arreglado, si se puede saber, para llevar a cabo tal hazaña?

–He estado practicando mi magia –explicó Emma haciendo aspavientos con las manos–. Y entonces como que… –abrió sus puños de repente simulando una explosión– …lo hice estallar.

Regina echó su cabeza hacia atrás de la risa.

–¡No es gracioso!

–Perdona que te lo diga –empezó Regina con una sonrisa burlona–, pero ya era hora de que jubilases ese coche.

Emma sacudió la cabeza y sacó su bolsa para extraer la manta y colocarla en el suelo.

–¿Te quedas?

Regina dudó un momento mientras miraba a la rubia prepararse. Finalmente, abrió su silla.

* * *

Regina esperó junto a los focos delanteros de su Mercedes, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una manta mientas miraba cómo pasaban los segundos en su reloj de muñeca.

11:30. ¿Dónde estaba Emma?

La morena se echó las manos a la cabeza y soltó un gruñido. ¿Por qué le importaba si quiera? Cuando empezó a venir a la frontera de Storybrooke, todo lo que quería era estar lo más cerca posible de Henry, no encontrarse con la mujer cuya familia arruinó todo. No estaba decepcionada. No. En lo más mínimo. Miró su reloj una vez más. 11:33.

Regina esperó hasta pasada la medianoche, pero Emma nunca apareció.

* * *

Cuando la ex alcaldesa regresó a la línea divisoria la noche siguiente, el coche patrulla ya estaba aparcado y Emma apoyada en el capó de su coche con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y cabizbaja.

Preocupada, aunque Regina hubiera dicho que sólo meramente curiosa, la morena aparcó el coche tan cerca como pudo y caminó un poco más rápido de lo normal hasta el borde de la línea.

–¿Señorita Swan?

Emma levantó la vista y Regina pudo ver el color entre morado y verde extendiéndose alrededor de su ojo derecho.

–Qué hay.

–¡Dios santo! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Regina dio un paso adelante, pero se volvió rápidamente cuando la barrera le pegó una sacudida. Soltó un gruñido, pero volvió a dar un paso adelante poniendo cuidado, esta vez, en dónde ponía el pie.

Emma se encogió de hombros y sacó las manos de los bolsillos mientras levantaba una bolsa de lona que había dejado en el suelo.

–Nada, sólo una pelea que tuve que separar anoche. Me pasé toda la noche vigilada. Ya sabes, gajes del oficio.

Regina levantó una ceja sin creerse por completo las palabras de la rubia. No fue hasta que Emma se puso a ahuecar su manta cuando Regina vio que la sheriff tenía la mano derecha vendada.

–Supongo que eso también ha sido parte de tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

Emma miró hacia donde Regina señalaba y levantó la mano.

–¿Esto? Me di un golpe haciendo papeleo.

–¿Qué pasó? –insistió Regina.

–Nada. Entonces qué, ¿vas a enseñarme una de tus pinturas algún día?

–Si no fuera nada, no habrías tenido problema en alardear de tu pelea –señaló Regina–. ¿O acaso perdiste?

Emma le respondió con una sonrisa burlona y levantó sus rodillas apoyando sus manos en ellas.

–No, tenías que haber visto al otro tipo.

–¿Quién era?

–Nadie que conozcas.

Regina dirigió a la rubia una mirada condescendiente. Emma suspiró.

–Jefferson.

Regina se tensó automáticamente pero frunció el entrecejo, confusa.

–¿Qué hizo él? Ya tiene a su hija de vuelta.

–Lo que pasa es que estoy convencida de que a Henry le gusta ella –precisó Emma en un intento por cambiar de tema. Emma esperó durante un buen minuto bajo el escrutinio de Regina y, finalmente, se dio por vencida –. Jefferson dijo algunas cosas de ti con las que no estaba de acuerdo.

–¿Por ejemplo?

Emma hizo contacto visual con la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

–Cosas no muy agradables acerca de ti.

Emma habría jurado que Regina había sido víctima de algún tipo de hechizo paralizante, porque la morena no se movió al oír la confesión de Emma.

–Mira, puede que perdiera un poco los nervios con él, él me secuestró, así que probablemente se debiera eso pero…

–¿Por qué harías una cosa así? –le preguntó interrumpiéndola Regina con voz dura y un poco más alta de lo normal.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué es lo que buscas? –le increpó nuevamente Regina plantada firmemente sobre sus talones y mirando amenazadoramente a la rubia, que se apresuró a levantarse.

–¿Por qué demonios estás enfadada? ¡Salí a defenderte! –señaló Emma.

–Llega usted un año tarde para salir a defenderme, señorita Swan.

–¡Venga ya! ¡Yo estoy sufriendo esta maldición tanto como cualquiera! ¿Qué debería hacer, según tú? ¿Dejar que la gente vaya por ahí echando pestes de ti?

–¡El hecho de que seas la Salvadora no significa que puedas interferir en mi vida! –gritó Regina. Su repentino ataque de ira tenía a Emma devanándose los sesos–. Puedo protegerme yo sola.

Emma se hizo a un lado y señaló el tramo de carretera detrás de ella.

–¡Entonces ven aquí y patea el culo de Jefferson tú misma!

La morena soltó un gruñido.

–Señorita Swan, me temo que usted ha malentendido estos encuentros como algo parecido a la amistad y tenga por seguro que no va a tener la necesidad de "protegerme" más de aquí en adelante.

Si Emma no hubiera estado tan confundida y furiosa con el hecho de que Regina estuviera furiosa, se habría reído de la forma en que Regina murmuraba entre dientes mientras golpeaba la manta en sus brazos y caminaba hacia su coche. Justo antes de que se metiera dentro, Emma le gritó desde lejos.

–¡Que tú te puedas proteger sola no quiere decir que debas privar a los demás de intentarlo!

Regina giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia Emma y, por un breve instante, Emma creyó ver algo reflejado en sus ojos marrones. Quizá fuera una ilusión provocaba por la luz, pero Emma estaba casi segura de que había percibido una emoción real en Regina Mills.

* * *

Dos días después, Regina volvió cerca de la medianoche. Sabía que su reacción había sido exagerada, pero quizá había pasado demasiado tiempo en presencia de Emma Swan sin que las chispas saltaran. Casi le sorprendió ver el coche patrulla en el borde de la línea y a Emma tumbada en el techo.

Vio a Emma sentarse mientras se colocaba su coche en una posición similar al de la sheriff. Cuando se bajó de su Mercedes, se quedó mirando al techo del coche.

–¿Te lo estás planteando? –preguntó Emma con una sonrisa burlona.

–No me voy a subir allí arriba –decidió Regina y, acto seguido, se subió de un salto al capó del Mercedes.

–Como quieras –contestó la rubia volviéndose a tumbar.

Después de que Emma le contara la historia de la constelación, Regina, fascinada por su relato, se encontró a sí misma buscando más legendas y mitos acerca de ellas. Se imaginó Orión, encontró fácilmente la Osa Mayor y estuvo a punto de darse a sí misma en la cabeza al ser incapaz de localizar la constelación de Casiopea.

Estuvieron sentadas en silencio durante horas y, cuando Regina se dio cuenta, miró a su alrededor para ver que Emma se había quedado dormida en el techo de su coche. La rubia estaba acurrucada con las rodillas en su pecho, la espantosa chaqueta de cuero roja extendida sobre ella a modo de manta y su cara orientada a Regina.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Emma observándola antes de quedarse dormida?

Ignorando ese pensamiento, Regina se deslizó dentro del coche y recorrió unos metros hacia la interestatal antes de echar el freno y volver a salir del coche. Encontró una roca y empezó a dibujar con ella en el suelo justo al lado de la línea. Se sacudió la gravilla de las manos y condujo hasta Boston dejando allí a la sheriff, que se despertaría en dos horas casi cayéndose del techo de su coche y encontraría el mensaje en la carretera:

_Gracias_.

* * *

–Quería enseñarte algo.

–¿En serio?

Las dos mujeres habían estado tumbadas en el suelo antes de que Regina se sentara lentamente y hurgara en su bolsa de mano. Sacó un lienzo de 8x11 antes de volver a tumbarse y lo mantuvo en alto para que la rubia lo pudiera ver.

–¿Has pintado tú eso? –preguntó Emma y levantó la mano para tocar el lienzo, que mostraba un largo camino serpenteante que se bifurcaba casi imperceptiblemente al fondo, pero se dio cuenta de su error justo a tiempo y retiró la mano, abatida–. Es muy bueno.

–Gracias –susurró Regina con un deje de orgullo en su voz. Se sentó y reemplazó la pintura por otra que sacó de la bolsa–. Aquí está otra.

Ésta mostraba un prado lleno de flores silvestres de todo tipo de colores. Esta vez, Emma no pudo reprimirse al intentar tocar un narciso particularmente detallado en el primer plano de la pintura y sintió una descarga de electricidad invadiendo su cuerpo antes de soltar un aullido y salir unos metros rebotada hacia atrás.

–¡Emma! –gritó Regina mientras se ponía en pie rápidamente. Hizo un movimiento para ir tras ella, pero el zumbido de la magia en la línea le recordó que correría el mismo destino–. ¡Emma!

La rubia se puso de pie lentamente y entre gemidos.

–Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un movimiento estúpido.

La morena sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?

Emma se acercó con dificultad a la línea.

–Bueno, demándame por querer ver más de cerca –contestó Emma. La rubia levantó su mano suavemente para colocarla sobre la barrera invisible. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sintió el hormigueo en la palma de su mano–. Mierda.

–Quizá algún día tu magia sea suficiente para tirar esto abajo –bromeó Regina.

Sus ojos se encontraron y las dos supieron que era algo más que una broma.

–Algún día.

* * *

–¿Has traído la linterna?

–Sí, aunque no entiendo para qué.

Emma se acercó hasta Regina con su propia linterna en la mano. La encendió y alumbró el bosque.

–El asfalto está fastidiándome la espalda.

La morena ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba boquiabierta a la rubia, ya sumida en las tinieblas del bosque de Storybrooke. Se enfadó cuando Emma no esperó su respuesta y, en vez de eso, procedió a caminar hasta la espesa maleza de los árboles manteniendo su lado de la línea. Regina lanzó un suspiro y la siguió encendiendo su linterna, lo que creó la suficiente luz delante de ambas gracias a la ayuda de la linterna de sheriff de Emma.

Emma cogió un palo al entrar en la arboleda y lo arrastró por el suelo para crear una línea que se extendía desde la frontera de color naranja. Los únicos sonidos que se percibían eran el crujido de los árboles y el chasquido de las ramitas debajo de sus pies.

–No llevo el calzado adecuado para esta excursión –se lamentó Regina al comprobar que sus tacones estaban arruinados.

–¿Para qué llevas tacones? Tú pintas, ¿no es de ley tener pintura por toda la ropa y ser una artista sufrida? –se burló Emma.

Regina la fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que llegaban al claro.

–¿Por qué querías caminar?

–Para que nadie te pudiera oírte gritar –bromeó Emma. Se empezó a reír, pero paró al ver que Regina parecía a punto de darse media vuelta–. Venga, esto está bien.

Mordiéndose el labio, la morena cedió y continuaron su paseo por el bosque. Hablaron de cosas triviales pero significativas mientras los minutos pasaban.

–Bien, estaba pensando… –empezó Emma cuando tomaron el camino de vuelta a la carretera.

–¿Hmm?

La sheriff se detuvo y su pie derecho empezó a ahondar en el barro con aire nervioso.

–Estaba pensando que quizá quieras encontrarte conmigo mañana.

Regina frunció el entrecejo, confusa, sin querer admitir que eso era algo que ella daba por sentado. La única explicación posible que se le ocurrió le hizo levantar ambas cejas.

–¿Como una cita?

Emma levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué? No… Quiero decir… espera, ¿lo harías si así fuera? Te iba a pedir algo diferente pero… sí…

La morena agradeció la oscuridad del bosque cuando se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su error.

–¿Qué ibas a pedirme?

–Encontrarnos en la línea pero durante el día. Tengo una sorpresa –explicó Emma.

Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos mujeres quería traer a colación el malentendido ni tampoco advertir lo mucho que ambas lo querían.

Regina asintió.

–Aquí estaré.

* * *

Cuando condujo hasta la línea divisoria al mediodía del día siguiente, Regina se sentía un poco nerviosa. Era la primera vez que iba a encontrarse con Emma a la luz del día y, aunque siempre lucía de forma más que presentable, la morena se encontró a sí misma eligiendo con esmero la ropa que llevaría ese día.

Tan pronto como llegó en su Mercedes y vio a la sheriff bajar del coche patrulla, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió y su pequeño –bueno, no tan pequeño– se deslizó fuera del coche. Echó el freno repentinamente al ver a Henry, que ahora tenía trece años y había entrado de lleno en la pubertad. Había crecido por lo menos treinta centímetros, su cara se había llenado de inoportunas espinillas y parecía que sus pies no dejaban de crecer. Regina salió apresuradamente del coche pero se paró en la puerta.

–¿Mamá?

Su voz era más ronca, pero todavía era su pequeño.

Regina dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia él. Su relación se había mantenido por teléfono y por carta, pero no se habían visto tan de cerca en dos años.

–¿Henry?

El chico corrió antes de que Emma le gritara que no se acercara demasiado a la línea. Henry se paró justo en la raya, sonriendo abiertamente al tiempo que Regina se acercaba a él con los ojos húmedos.

–Te he echado de menos –dijo Henry a su madre.

La morena se secó la humedad bajo sus párpados y rió feliz, sujetándose a sí misma con ambos brazos en un esfuerzo por contener su alegría.

–Yo también te he echado de menos.

* * *

–Gracias –susurró Regina silenciosamente.

Esa noche, Emma y ella habían vuelto a su rincón y ahora yacían tumbadas en el suelo. Ninguna de las dos admitiría que estar tumbadas la una al lado de la otra era su posición favorita.

–Gracias. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que has hecho hoy.

La madre morena y su hijo había pasado horas hablando sobre sus clases de lucha con espadas, sus paseos a caballo –en lo que Regina se moría por ayudarle–, sus trabajos de clase… Todo. Hablaron largo y tendido hasta que Emma mencionó a Paige y el chico se cerró en banda con sus orejas enrojecidas. Regina riñó a Emma por avergonzarle, pero lo único que consiguió es que la rubia se riera aún más fuerte.

–Bueno, puedes enseñarme más de tus pinturas –sugirió Emma mirando con una amplia sonrisa a Regina. La morena le correspondió con una sonrisa aguada antes de volver su mirada a las estrellas y seguir escuchando las historias de la otra mujer sobre mitos griegos.

Si Regina hubiera mirado desde su posición, habría visto la mano de Emma recortando la distancia que la separaba de la de Regina hasta que una sacudida eléctrica le hizo echarla para atrás lentamente. Si Emma no hubiera estado mirando a las estrellas, habría visto una emoción totalmente nueva en los ojos de la morena, una que no había estado allí desde Daniel.

* * *

–He estado trabajando en mi magia.

–He estado trabajando en mis pinturas.

La rubia y la morena se sentaron casi encima de la línea, tan cerca la una de la otra como les era posible. Regina prácticamente podía sentir la calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo de la otra mujer. En las noches de verano, Emma volvió a vestir sus camisetas sin mangas y sus pantalones ajustados mientras la rubia tenía el placer de ver a Regina en sencillas blusas anchas y caros pantalones vaqueros y enfundada en botas de cuero auténtico. Incluso con lo más sencillo, la morena estaba siempre impecable.

–Tú primero –dijo Emma asintiendo en dirección a la morena.

Regina se mordió el labio, perdiéndose la mirada satisfecha de Emma en el acto, antes de hurgar en su bolsa y sacar un libro de bocetos. Lo acercó a su pecho antes de señalar severamente a Emma con su dedo índice.

–No puedes decir nada.

Emma levantó las cejas, intrigada.

–Está bien.

Volviendo a morderse el labio, Regina pasó las hojas de su libro. Bocetos de paisajes pasaron por sus páginas hasta que Regina se detuvo en su último dibujo. Mantuvo abierta la página en su regazo forzando a la rubia a inclinarse para ver más de cerca, lo que hizo que sus cabezas casi se tocaran cuando Emma inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para tener una mejor perspectiva del dibujo.

No era el dibujo de un paisaje. Era _Emma_.

Regina contuvo la respiración mientras Emma estudiaba la figura pintada de sí misma mirando por la ventana de su apartamento en Boston. Si Emma no hubiera sabido que le era imposible abandonar Storybrooke, habría jurado que ella misma había posado para el boceto de Regina.

–Vaya –exclamó Emma con una profunda exhalación–. Esto es increíble.

Regina levantó la mirada hacia ella con unos ojos esperanzados a los que Emma correspondió con una sonrisa.

–¿Puedo…? Bah, es igual.

–¿Si puedes qué? –preguntó Regina inclinándose hacia delante.

Emma le dirigió una mirada triste que desvió después hacia la línea en el suelo.

–Te iba a preguntar si podía quedármelo.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Regina mirando también la línea. Después, volvió a mirar a Emma–. Sí, sí que puedes.

La rubia le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

–Gracias.

La morena se ruborizó volviendo a meter el cuaderno en la bolsa cuando oyó a Emma aclararse la garganta.

–¿Puedo intentar algo?

La morena hizo un gesto con su mano indicando que tenía vía libre.

Emma se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas tan ridículamente cerca de la línea que se podía oír el zumbido de la magia entre ellas. Hizo un gesto con su mano indicando a Regina que se acercara más e imitara su posición. Regina, aunque cautelosa, hizo lo que le pedía para situarse a tan solo tres centímetros de la otra mujer. La rubia levantó la mano y la sostuvo en alto con la palma hacia la línea, lo que le hizo sentir el cosquilleo de la barrera por todo su cuerpo.

Emma no tuvo que pedirlo. Regina por voluntad propia y con mucho cuidado se dispuso a colocar la palma de su mano contra la de Emma preparándose a sí misma para ser golpeada por una fuerza invisible y salir despedida. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Por primera vez en cerca de dos años, Regina sintió la mano de Emma contra la suya y una fina capa de magia chispeante, no muy placentera pero, al mismo tiempo, inofensiva, que las recorría a ambas.

Las dos mujeres contemplaron las palmas de sus manos en contacto con los ojos muy abiertos y su respiración ligeramente agitada al sentir la calidez de la otra, al sentirse mutuamente.

–Vaya… –susurró Regina impresionada y casi sin aliento.

Sus manos se tocaron mucho más tiempo del apropiado, pero a ninguna de las mujeres les importó. Regina levantó la vista hacia Emma interrumpiendo la contemplación de sus manos. Se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la rubia estaban puestos en sus labios antes de que el marrón de sus ojos se topase con el verde de los ojos de la sheriff.

La morena tragó saliva.

–¿Puedo intentar algo?

Emma asintió.

Lentamente, cautelosamente, como atraídas por un imán, inclinaron sus cabezas y acercaron sus labios, compartiendo las dos su cálido aliento a medida que recortaban las distancia que las separaba.

_Casi_.

La electricidad pegó una sacudida e hizo que las mujeres gritaran conmocionadas cuando una fuerza las lanzó tres metros hacia atrás. Emma, para entonces acostumbrada a ello, fue la primera en levantarse. Sacudiéndose los brazos raspados, se acercó rápidamente a la barrera para ver a Regina todavía levantándose del suelo.

–¡Regina!

La morena se levantó. La vulnerabilidad de sus ojos había desaparecido y había dado paso a la furia. Emma se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban llenas de rasguños y de sangre. Regina cerró los puños y endureció su mandíbula.

–Creo que debo irme.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de darse la vuelta, Emma la llamó desde la distancia.

–¡Regina!

La morena se volvió casi luchando contra su propia voluntad y fue allí cuando la morena vio arrepentimiento en los ojos de la otra mujer al contemplar la línea pintada en el suelo. Emma simplemente volvió a alzar su mano, suplicante. Regina volvió a la barrera sin titubear y colocó de nuevo su mano contra la de Emma, sin miedo esta vez. La magia siguió zumbando entre las palmas de las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo que la calidez seguía irradiando y la sensación de soledad, desapareciendo por unos instantes.

Emma vio a Regina contemplar sus manos otra vez, queriendo entrelazar sus dedos pero sabiendo que, de hacerlo, ambas saldrían de nuevo volando por los aires. Capturó los ojos de la otra mujer conectando su mirada con la de la morena, una mirada triste, desesperada.

–Algún día.

1_La Dimensión Desconocida (The Twilight Zone _en el inglés original_)_ fue una serie de televisión estadounidense donde se narraban relatos de terror, ciencia-ficción y fantasía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **Gracias a todos por las reviews, los favs y los feedbacks en general, hacéis que todo el esfuerzo por traducir esta maravillosa historia valga la pena. ¡Gracias! Por otro lado, para aquellos que no lo sepan, la historia consta de tres capítulos así que, subido éste, sólo faltaría el capítulo final para completar la trilogía.

¡Disfrutad de esta segunda entrega! :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

–¿Conduces durante cuatro horas para venir aquí casi todos los días? –preguntó Emma mientras se sentaba cerca de la línea divisoria.

–Tres –corrigió Regina recostándose sobre sus manos.

Emma se empezó a reír ganándose una mirada asesina de la mujer que se sentaba enfrente.

–¿Qué? –le increpó Regina confusa.

–Que tú eres la causa del calentamiento global y la razón por la que hay límites de velocidad.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.

–Venga, ¿no se te hace pesado el viaje?

–Puede que pase más tardes en mi casa entonces –amenazó la morena.

Emma levantó las palmas de ambas manos en gesto de parodiada rendición.

–No, si está bien. Quiero decir, es bonito por tu parte venir hasta aquí.

Emma captó la breve y dubitativa sonrisa en el rostro de la otra mujer y desvió la mirada al suelo para ocultar su propia sonrisa de satisfacción. Levantó una mano situándola contra la línea y levantó la vista cuando Regina colocó su palma contra la de ella, captando su mirada.

–Cuando rompa esta barrera, te pagaré la gasolina.

Regina se rió, un sonido que a Emma le pareció sumamente agradable.

–¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tu promesa se verá reducida en un intento de preservar el contenido de tu cartera?

–Oye, que soy la sheriff –le recordó Emma.

–Y yo dispongo tu salario –señaló Regina–. Me apuesto lo que sea a que tu madre no ha hecho cambios significativos más allá de devolver el pueblo al mundo arcaico.

–Dímelo a mí… –se quejó la rubia.

Lentamente, separaron sus manos. Emma todavía pudo sentir por unos instantes más el cosquilleo de la magia en su palma. Regina miró la suya y exhaló profundamente cuando sintió disiparse el hormigueo casi inmediatamente después de que se rompiera el contacto. La morena miró entre sus pestañas al otro lado de la línea y se quedó mirando en la distancia con expresión anhelante.

–Eh –dijo Emma con suavidad al percibir el cambio de humor de Regina. Movió su mano deseando posarla en la rodilla de Regina, pero se tuvo que contener–. Tengo un plan.

En los ojos de Regina apareció un brillo de esperanza.

–¿Oh?

* * *

Confusa por el hecho de no saber para qué la quería Emma a las seis con una pequeña cesta de comida, Regina estaba a punto de poner su manta sobre el asfalto cuando vio el coche patrulla detenerse. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa cuando Emma se bajó de su coche.

La rubia parecía nerviosa. Aunque caminaba con confianza, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos traseros de sus tejanos la delataban.

–¿Cuál es su gran plan, sheriff?

Regina miró la distancia que las separaba como si fuera tangible. Los ojos de Emma brillaron con determinación.

–¿Estás ocupada ahora mismo?

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó Regina confusa–. Tú me citaste aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Emma puso mentalmente los ojos en blanco.

–Si no estás haciendo nada, entonces me imagino que podemos sentarnos juntas, comer un poco, escuchar música y, ya sabes, hablar sobre nuestros gustos y aficiones.

–¿Una cita? –preguntó Regina a punto de estallar en carcajadas con la explicación tan detallada de la rubia.

Emma asintió animadamente.

–Sólo la llamaremos así si dices que sí.

La morena echó un vistazo a su cesta de picnic y esbozó una sonrisa burlona, entendiendo finalmente.

–Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

–Tampoco des saltos de alegría ahora –replicó Emma sarcásticamente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado–. Vaya, conozco este magnífico restaurante.

–¿Ah, sí? –Regina dejó escapar una risa entrecortada–. Imagino lo imposible que habrá sido conseguir las reservaciones.

Emma sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia el bosque esperando que Regina la siguiera.

–Bueno, tengo mis contactos.

–¿Vamos a pasear ahora? –preguntó Regina chasqueando la lengua–. No es la mejor forma de empezar nuestra cita.

–Pensé que podríamos tomar una ruta para admirar el paisaje. ¿Con qué frecuencia puedes ver un precioso roble caído? –preguntó Emma señalando el árbol en cuestión.

–Eso depende de con qué frecuencia vayamos a visitar este restaurante del que tan bien hablas –se le ocurrió a Regina.

Emma sonrió incapaz de ocultar el tono rojizo que se estaba apoderando de sus mejillas.

–Dependiendo de qué hayas traído, he oído que el chef es el mejor en varias millas a la redonda.

–Viendo que sólo somos tú y yo, no tengo ninguna duda de ello.

–¿Me enseñarás?

–No me gustaría perder ningún electrodoméstico de mi cocina.

Emma la fulminó con la mirada mientras Regina le devolvió su mejor sonrisa.

–Henry.

–No vuelvo a cocinar para ese niño nunca más –masculló Emma.

–Haces bien –coincidió Regina.

La morena estrechó los ojos cuando se acercaron a una pequeña zona boscosa en la que un árbol talado gigante se interpuso en su camino. Estaba partido por la mitad, que era justo donde se había hecho la división y erigido la barrera. En la mitad que le tocaba a Emma, Regina pudo ver medio jarrón de flores artificiales colocado directamente sobre la línea en el centro del tocón. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Emma, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

–Bienvenida al restaurante Chez Forêt.

Caminaron hasta el tocón mientras Emma sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y empezaba a reproducir una lista de canciones de música clásica que se había descargado sólo para aquella noche. Se acercó al lado de la mesa de Regina.

–Señorita…

–¿No hay asientos?

La rubia se pasó una mano por el pelo e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta del fallo.

–¿Estilo japonés? –se le ocurrió a Emma.

La sheriff se sentó con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de la otra mujer y le complació ver que Regina extendía su manta y hacía lo mismo.

–He de decir que nunca había estado en un restaurante francés al aire libre inspirado en las costumbres japonesas.

Emma se rió a carcajadas y se estiró para agarrar su propia bolsa y sacar una vela partida por la mitad que situó suavemente en el borde de la línea. La encendió y el aire entre ellas empezó a oler pronto a canela de manzana.

–El menú es limitado, pero siéntete libre de pedir lo que quieras.

Regina sacó una fiambrera con lasaña y pan de ajo y abrió una botella de agua.

–¡Ay! Yo quiero pedir eso –se quejó Emma observando la comida de Regina mientras sacaba su propio sándwich.

–Quizá algún día puedas hacerlo –dijo Regina con voz queda y lanzó una mirada significativa que captó la de la rubia enfrente de ella.

Emma le dedicó una pequeña y triste sonrisa antes de sacudir la cabeza y sacar un vaso de plástico que rellenó con el contenido de un cartón de vino blanco. Regina se rió con ganas cuando vio a la otra mujer clavar la pajita en el cartón, quitarla y verter el líquido en su vaso.

–Muy elegante.

Emma le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Levantó el vaso y brindó con Regina antes de pegar un sorbo.

Entraron fácilmente en el flujo de la conversación. Emma empezó a contar historias de Leroy cortejando a una monja, de Henry y sus actividades –también de cómo le sacaba el tema de Paige siempre que podía para ver cómo se le enrojecían las orejas– y de cómo había empezado a correr por las mañanas para matar el tiempo aunque los residentes del pueblo pensaban que se debía simplemente a que era una sheriff muy saludable.

Regina la obsequió con historias de la ciudad. Le contó cómo, a veces, regresaba a casa de sus reuniones justo antes de amanecer y se sentaba en el balcón para ver cómo se encontraban brevemente la noche y el día cuando la salida del sol se fundía con la atenuación de las luces de las calles. Habló del café que frecuentaba y de cómo el camarero, en más de una ocasión, le había escrito su teléfono en la taza de café.

A Regina le complació notar cómo Emma se tensaba al escuchar esta historia y cómo se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una versión del monstruo de ojos verdes cuando su mirada empezó a reflejar una combinación de celos, tristeza y furia. La morena acercó su mano a la de Emma sintiendo el deseo de tranquilizarla asegurándole que había querido beber el café allí y tirar la taza enfrente de él, pero tuvo que retirar la mano cuando sintió un latigazo de la magia de la barrera que, además de darle una descarga a ella, acabó golpeando el medio jarrón en el proceso.

Una vez que Emma recogió el jarrón y volvió a colocarlo en el centro, un solemne silencio se cernió sobre ellas. Los mismos pensamientos poblaron sus mentes. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iban a seguir con esto? ¿Por cuánto antes de que ambas acabaran cansadas, Regina sin ganas de seguir conduciendo durante tres o cuatro horas y Emma aceptando su destino y dejando de encontrar formas de escapar? Ninguna de ellas tenía la respuesta para la otra así como tampoco la tenían para sí mismas.

–¿Quieres bailar?

Regina levantó la cabeza distraída de sus propios pensamientos. Abrió la boca con cara de evidente confusión antes de que Emma se levantara del suelo y pasara canciones su móvil hasta escuchar el sonido de un suave bajo y la dulce voz de Heather Nova.

Emma esperó a que Regina se levantara. Después, se situó con ambas palmas levantadas contra la barrera imposiblemente cerca del borde para hacer una mueca de dolor y echarse un centímetro hacia atrás al segundo siguiente. Captó la mirada de la morena.

–Ten cuidado.

Regina dio un paso hacia la línea, se colocó casi pie con pie con la sheriff y presionó lentamente sus palmas contra las de Emma. Las dos sintieron la sensación familiar, como si este simple e inofensivo acto de tomarse de las manos fuera una rebelión personal que nadie podía arrebatarles.

Emma empezó a contonearse de lado a lado al ritmo de la música. Cometió el error de acercarse demasiado, lo que efectivamente la mandó a ella y a Regina unos pasos hacia atrás.

Emma soltó un gruñido de frustración y se tiró del pelo. Regina simplemente se volvió a acercar a la línea con las palmas levantadas esperando a que Emma hiciera lo mismo. Cuando la rubia finalmente descargó su rabia con una inocente piedra, volvió donde estaba Regina y situó sus manos contra las de la otra mujer, con más cuidado esta vez. Una vez más intentó contonearse.

–No lo hagas –susurró Regina.

–Pero si no, no es bailar –replicó Emma con tristeza.

Regina sonrió con los ojos, una sonrisa triste de creciente resignación y menguada esperanza.

–Es suficiente.

* * *

–Más te vale estar sacando mi lado bueno.

–Cállate.

Emma sacó la lengua y se volvió a sentar sobre sus codos con sus tirabuzones rubios cayendo a un lado de su hombro. Regina se sentó frente a ella con una linterna al lado para contrarrestar la proximidad de la noche. Su nariz planeaba sobre el libro de bocetos mientras dibujaba frenéticamente. La expresión de concentración extrema en su cara hizo sonreír a la mujer que posaba para ella.

–He estado aquí sentada como dos horas –se quejó Emma.

–Entonces túmbate. Ya no necesito que poses –contestó Regina echando un breve vistazo para estudiar a la sheriff antes de volver a sumirse en su cuaderno.

Emma no siguió su consejo por si acaso la morena estaba de mal humor. En vez de eso, siguió sentada apoyándose en una mano y encendió su linterna para añadir su luz a la de Regina y a los faros de sus coches antes de volver la vista al cielo que se cernía sobre ella y perderse en él en silencio.

* * *

Después de haberse encontrado a una hora razonable, la rubia y la morena caminaron con dificultad por el bosque con dos tiendas de campaña en su posesión.

–He cambiado de idea –dejó escapar Regina mientras acampaban–. No quiero hacer esto.

–¿Por qué no?

–Odio hacer acampada.

–¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? Además, ya has dormido literalmente algunas veces en el lado de la carretera –señaló Emma.

–No es verdad –negó Regina con ojos desafiantes.

–Será como la vez que ambas nos quedamos dormidas, sólo que ahora estaremos más cómodas –le aseguró Emma. Una vez que alcanzaron un claro lo suficientemente ancho, dejó en el suelo la mochila y la silla y empezó a levantar su tienda.

Regina sacó su silla y miró a Emma trabajar, apreciando cómo los músculos de la rubia se flexionaban mientras reunía los postes.

–¿Puedes dejar de mirar embobada y ponerte a ello? –se burló Emma con su espalda todavía vuelta a la ex alcaldesa.

–No estaba mirando embobada –negó Regina sonrojándose.

–Está bien, Regina –dijo Emma riéndose mientras colocaba los postes en el lugar que les correspondía en la lona. Se apresuró a terminar pronto, ansiosa por ver a Regina forcejeando con su tienda. Ver a la morena en un entorno inusual siempre hacía a la rubia sonreír maliciosamente. Había algo en la aturullada mujer que le daba ganas de reír y la hacía sentirse mal al mismo tiempo.

–Hecho.

Se dio la vuelta con incredulidad pues, en efecto, la pequeña tienda de campaña para dos personas de Regina ya estaba en pie y clavada en la tierra.

–¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Has usado magia?

La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tengo magia?

–No hay forma de que hayas levantado eso antes que yo –dijo Emma con tono acusador señalando la tienda.

–Vaya, somos competitivas, ¿eh? –comentó Regina divertida y se sentó en su silla arrastrándola para acercarse a la tienda a medio hacer de Emma–. En cualquier caso, enséñame cómo se hace.

Emma inclinó la cabeza con mirada petulante.

–Es una tienda desplegable.

Regina volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

–Mejor dese prisa, señorita Swan.

Movieron sus tiendas hasta la línea y las colocaron tan cerca como pudieron. En el lado de Emma tenían una mosquitera y mini focos repartidos cerca de la mitad que simulaban el fuego. Las dos se tumbaron en sus tiendas con sus manos sobresaliendo fuera de la lona.

–Todavía no he visto el retrato que dibujaste el otro día –mencionó Emma.

–Todavía no está acabado.

–Quiero verlo cuando lo esté.

–Paciencia –dijo Regina con firmeza. Bajó la voz hasta un susurro, sintiendo que no había necesidad de hablar alto en la quietud del bosque–. ¿Dónde piensa Henry que estás?

–Lo sabe –contestó Emma dibujando figuras en la tierra.

–¿Y tus padres?

Emma se detuvo.

–¿Qué hay de ellos?

–¿Lo saben?

–No –contestó la rubia, dubitativa.

La morena se lo esperaba. Después de todo, ella era la Reina Malvada y, si Blanca y su Príncipe sabían que había estado viniendo tan cerca de la barrera cinco días a la semana para ver nada menos que a Emma, estaba segura de que tomarían cartas en el asunto.

–Tal vez sea lo mejor –dijo Regina tratando de aplacar los sentimientos de culpa de la rubia–. Podrían castigarte encerrándote en lo alto de una torre.

Emma dejó escapar una risa entrecortada.

–¿Y tú treparías por mi pelo?

–Si llega hasta abajo… –se le ocurrió a Regina.

El rostro de Emma se ensombreció de repente y empezó a jugar con la tierra con mayor nerviosismo que antes.

–He estado practicando…

–Lo sé –se apresuró Regina con ánimos de tranquilizarla.

–Lo estoy intentando…

–Emma –dijo Regina con mayor firmeza, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien–. Lo sé.

* * *

Las noches se volvieron más frescas y, a juzgar por el cambio de color en las hojas de los árboles, el otoño ya estaba en el aire. Las noches ya no eran tan claras como a las que la rubia y la morena se habían acostumbrado y se encontraron acurrucadas, a su manera, en mantas con jerséis y más mantas arropadas alrededor de ellas.

Se quedaban en esta posición la mayoría de las ocasiones. En muchas de ellas, así se durmieron, y en otras tantas buscaron a la otra en sueños para acabar siendo repelidas por la barrera electrificada.

* * *

–Cada vez hace más frío –mencionó Regina por casualidad.

–Lo sé –contestó Emma desde el capó de su coche donde estaba sentada.

La tácita verdad quedó flotando en el aire. El invierno se acercaba. Ya no se podrían ver tan a menudo. Convinieron en verano que hibernarían durante el invierno, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Permanecieron inmóviles, Emma en su coche y Regina apoyada en la puerta del suyo, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una solución.

* * *

Con la llegada del invierno, sus encuentros quedaron reducidos a ocasiones especiales y a días que prometían una temperatura más cálida a pesar de la nieve en el suelo, pero el hecho de encontrarse en Maine no daba pie a que tales circunstancias se dieran.

Regina no quería que Emma –que aún no se había adaptado al frío a pesar de llevar tres años en Storybrooke–, agarrara una hipotermia durante los encuentros, y Emma no quería que Regina condujera para arriba y para abajo por carreteras heladas llenas de curvas.

Desafortunadamente para ellas, la ocasión especial más cercana cuando la nieve empezó a caer a mediados de noviembre, era Navidad. Lo único que las ayudaba a seguir adelante eran las llamadas de Emma a Regina todas las noches con la excusa de que Henry quería hablarle.

En Nochebuena, Regina recorrió el camino de cuatro horas hasta Storybrooke con los regalos envueltos en el asiento trasero de su Mercedes. Una sonrisa de felicidad recorrió su rostro cuando vio el coche patrulla esperándola.

Tan pronto como vio el Mercedes acercarse, Emma salió rápidamente de su coche con una sonrisa no menos amplia que la de Regina que la hacía parecer un poco más boba que su gorro de lana con pompón y su abultado abrigo de invierno. Henry saltó del vehículo con más dignidad y madre e hijo se acercaron a la línea para saludar a la morena.

Regina caminó hacia ellos con su regalo para Henry y para Emma, todavía asombrada por cómo su hijo de ya catorce años parecía cada vez más un hombre.

–Feliz Navidad, mamá –la saludó Henry con su voz grave.

–Feliz Navidad, cariño –correspondió Regina. Le sonrió y dirigió su mirada al paquete que tenía en sus manos–. Sé que no puedes tenerlo ahora mismo pero…

–Guárdalo para mí –la interrumpió Henry. El chico captó la mirada de Emma y la morena se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba intentando llevar a cabo su tarea con la magia.

Regina abrió el regalo por él y le complació ver su sorpresa y la forma en que se acercó a la línea para verlo, lo que le hizo ganarse un calambrazo antes de que Emma se lo llevase de nuevo hacia atrás. Regina dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a la rubia antes de mantener en alto el regalo de su hijo: un casco de montar blanco y negro.

–¡Gracias mamá! –exclamó Henry con una sonrisa.

Regina volvió a meter el regalo en la caja complacida al ver que le había gustado.

El frío impidió a la familia estar fuera por mucho tiempo más, sólo el suficiente para que Emma y Henry se acabaran sus termos y Regina su taza de sidra caliente para llevar.

Cuando Henry fue enviado de vuelta al coche patrulla, Regina y Emma caminaron juntas de vuelta hacia la línea al tiempo que el primer copo de nieve empezaba a caer.

–Tengo algo para ti –admitió Emma tímidamente.

–Yo también.

–Tú primero.

Regina desenvolvió el regalo de Emma por ella con dedos vacilantes y lo mantuvo en alto para que la rubia pudiera ver el boceto que dibujó unos meses antes, ahora protegido por un elegante marco. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en el rostro de Emma al ver lo que se había añadido al cuadro: Regina estaba ahora acurrucada en el brazo de Emma con su espalda apoyada en el regazo de la rubia.

Regina evitó la mirada de Emma con las mejillas ardiendo preparándose para que se riera o se burlara de ella. Después de un minuto en silencio en el que una fina capa de nieve cubrió el marco, Regina vio la mano de Emma moverse hacia el cuadro antes de poder contenerse. La sheriff de Storybrooke apretó los dientes al no poder tocarlo, pero también por no poder abrazar a la mujer enfrente de ella tal y como mostraba el dibujo.

–¿Lo colgarás por mí? –preguntó Emma con una sonrisa aguada.

Regina devolvió su sonrisa aliviada al ver su reacción antes de asentir y sujetar el marco contra su pecho.

Emma rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña cajita sorprendentemente bien envuelta en un papel de regalo rojo lleno de muñecos de nieve estampados. Arrancó el envoltorio descuidadamente dejando caer el papel al suelo para revelar un pequeño joyero de terciopelo. Emma forcejeó para abrirlo con sus manoplas puestas hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Dentro había un colgante de plata de ley con una banda circular como adorno. El círculo con forma de anillo estaba decorado con un millón de diminutos diamantes que, aunque Emma no tenía ni idea de si eran reales o no, la forma en que brillaban en la oscuridad hizo a la rubia querer comprarlo.

Usó los dientes para quitarse el guante y luego su mano para coger el collar y penderlo en el aire.

–No sabía si te gustaba más el oro o la plata o…

Regina apretó más fuerte el cuadro contra su pecho.

–¿Puedes ponértelo por mí?

Emma se quitó el otro guante y abrió con dificultad el broche con sus dedos entumecidos. Finalmente, lo puso alrededor de su cuello y lo colocó cerca de su propio colgante, que tenía un diseño similar.

–Es como el tuyo –comentó Regina.

–Oh –exclamó Emma poniendo una mano en el cuello ligeramente avergonzada–. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos mientras daba pasos en círculo.

–Pensé que no te gustaría un corazón, y creo que todos sabemos que los corazones se rompen y los círculos simplemente…

Dejó la frase en el aire sintiéndose repentinamente estúpida por su razonamiento.

–Lo sé –dijo Regina sonriendo tranquilizadoramente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el cuello de la rubia–. Me encanta.

Emma hundió su bota en la nieve ligeramente ruborizada y colocó la mano contra la línea sin ni siquiera mirar. Regina le correspondió y por unos momentos pudieron sentir la magia reaccionando ante el contacto de sus manos, obligándolas a estar separadas.

Regina la miró con tristeza y lanzó una mirada fugaz al coche patrulla donde su hijo se encontraba sentado. Sin mediar una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y cogió el coche sin permitirse caer abatida hasta encontrarse a varias millas de distancia de Storybrooke.

* * *

Eran más de las seis de la tarde y la tormenta había hecho que se fuera la luz del apartamento de Regina. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de darse prisa por sacar la ropa más cálida y atractiva que podía encontrar con la ayuda de una vela. La vibración de su móvil la hizo detener su actividad y cruzar la pequeña habitación para contestar el aparato.

Esperaba encontrarse la voz grave de Henry al otro lado de la línea, pero se encontró con el tentativo "hola" de Emma.

–¿Emma? –preguntó Regina sentándose en la cama–. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Está Henry…?

–Henry está bien –confirmó rápidamente la rubia.

–¿Hay algún problema?

–Las noticias han dicho que está cayendo la peor tormenta del siglo.

–Tampoco es para tanto –contestó Regina automáticamente antes de mirar por su ventana y ver las luces de la calle temblando, las nubes grises arremolinándose amenazadoramente sobre los rascacielos y la nieve cayendo con violencia hasta dejar la ciudad totalmente en blanco.

–No quiero que conduzcas, Regina.

–Emma…

–Es demasiado peligroso –la interrumpió la rubia defendiendo firmemente su posición.

–Conduciré con cuidado.

–No, esto está fuera de discusión –sostuvo Emma–. Hoy quédate en casa.

–No.

–Regina.

–Emma –dijo la morena pronunciando su nombre con firmeza en un tono que no invitaba a tomársela a la ligera–. No he pasado por allí desde Navidad.

–Y yo quiero verte la Navidad siguiente y no visitar una tumba a un lado de la carretera.

Regina mostró su malestar en silencio.

–Por favor –le pidió Emma–. Hace malo aquí también, no quiero que conduzcas así.

La morena resopló con enfado y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.

–Está bien.

–Gracias –dijo Emma suspirando aliviada.

Regina se arrastró hasta el cabecero de la cama y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas con el teléfono todavía pegado a su oreja.

–¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

Hablaron sin parar durante horas sobre pequeñas cosas como la compra de unos magníficos pinceles por parte de Regina o de asuntos más grandes como cuando Emma había conseguido transportarse mágicamente hasta la estación de policía una mañana que llegaba tarde al trabajo. Para cuando volvió la luz al apartamento de Regina, era ya pasada la media noche y ambas mujeres se contentaron con estar al teléfono con la otra sin tener que decir nada, simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Regina finalmente se dio cuenta de la hora y posó su mirada en el cuadro que conservaba en su mesilla de noche. Luego, suspiró con tristeza al teléfono y susurró a la silenciosa rubia al otro lado de la línea:

–Feliz cumpleaños, Emma.

* * *

La rubia y la morena se volvieron a encontrar en la línea casi inmediatamente después de percibir el primer indicio de que el invierno llegaba a su fin. No se podían negar las amplias sonrisas tímidas en sus rostros, pero Emma estaba lejos de averiguar cómo echar abajo ese maldito muro que cruzaba el pueblo.

Cada vez que se encontraban se hacía más difícil tener que marcharse, pero la creciente realidad de que Emma no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el conjuro pesaba en las cabezas de ambas mujeres. Las semanas pasaban sin que ninguna de las dos abordara el tema, pero las noches, donde lo único que querían era sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y que sus manos se entrelazaran, las hacían sentirse ansiosas y anhelantes.

La mayoría de las noches, Regina dormía en un hotel a una hora de camino sólo para poder tener más tiempo con Emma y Henry cada vez que visitaba la frontera. La mayoría de las noches, Emma llevaba su cena a la línea sin sorprenderse al ver a Regina conducir hasta allí también.

Pero esa noche, esa noche Emma ya no podía soportar su claustrofobia, desesperada como estaba por atravesar la barrera. No se dio cuenta de que su madre había advertido su comportamiento inusual y la había seguido discretamente.

Cuando Emma estaba en la línea con la palma de su mano presionada contra la de Regina, Mary Margaret irrumpió en la escena corriendo y gritando.

–¡Apártate de ella!

La estridencia de su voz sobresaltó a las dos mujeres e hizo que Regina tirara instintivamente de Emma hacia ella, provocando que la barrera la lanzara por los aires hacia atrás.

–¡Regina! –llamó Emma con vehemencia a la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo.

Mary Margaret tiró de la mano de su hija forzándola a enfrentarla cara a cara.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Emma se zafó de su mano y se dio la vuelta para ver a Regina ponerse en pie con dificultad.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Por qué te preocupa? Es malvada, Emma –le recordó Blanca.

–No lo es –aseguró rápidamente Emma–. ¡Regina!

La morena del otro lado de la línea miró a la mujer con pelo de duendecillo mientras comprobaba, cojeando levemente, la estabilidad de su tobillo.

–Estoy bien, señorita Swan.

Blanca agarró del brazo a su hija con brusquedad llevándola de vuelta a sus coches.

–Mantente alejada de la línea, Emma. Puede hacerte daño.

–¡Ya lo ha hecho! –bramó Emma–-. ¡Estoy atrapada aquí, Mary Margaret! ¡No tengo ningún sitio adónde ir! ¿Crees que eso no hace más daño que un calambrazo y unas cuantas raspaduras?

–Acordamos que…

–¡Ése fue un acuerdo estúpido! –chilló Emma al borde del llanto descargando el odio hacia sí contra el objetivo más próximo–. Sí, nadie viene a nuestro pueblo ahora, pero yo no quiero vivir en Storybrooke por el resto de mi vida. Tampoco quiero vivir en el Bosque Encantado. No quiero estar atrapada y ahora lo estoy. Me siento atrapada.

–¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? –preguntó Blanca lanzando una mirada fugaz a Regina–. También la mantiene a ella fuera. Recuerda eso, Emma.

–No necesito recordarlo –respondió Emma con voz entrecortada–. Cada vez que vengo aquí, soy plenamente consciente de que ella no puede cruzar la línea tanto como yo.

Blanca entornó los ojos y miró alternativamente a su hija y a la mujer del otro lado.

–¿Cuánto lleváis vosotras dos citándoos aquí?

–¿Importa eso? –le espetó Emma sacudiendo la cabeza abatida y susurrando–: No podemos cruzar la línea.

–¿Por qué…? –empezó Blanca. Luego se tensó y miró a las dos mujeres–. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva _esto_ pasando? –Lanzó una mirada al otro lado de la línea y señaló amenazadoramente a Regina–. Te dimos una oportunidad tras otra. ¡Estás desterrada, Regina!

La morena inclinó la cabeza hacia la otra mujer con expresión desdeñosa.

–¿Crees que no lo sé, querida?

–Aléjate de mi hija.

–No.

Su respuesta agitó a Blanca.

–¿Disculpa?

–Dejé de estar en deuda contigo, con tu Reino y con este pueblo el día que crucé esa frontera, así que puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, Blancanieves, pero no vas a privarme de hacer lo que quiera al otro lado de la línea.

La voz de Regina sonó grave y amenazadora como la de la Reina Malvada por la que se la conocía.

–Está bien –dijo Blanca antes de abandonar el lugar airadamente llevándose a Emma con ella–. No te permito que te relaciones con ella, Emma.

–¿Qué? –aulló la rubia liberando su muñeca–. Soy adulta, Mary Margaret. Tú no me dices a quien puedo o no puedo ver.

–¡Ella es la Reina Malvada, Emma! –gritó Mary Margaret–. Incluso en el caso de que haya cambiado, no puedes estar con ella.

Los ojos verdes brillaron, desafiantes.

–¿Ah, no? Mírame.

Ninguna de las dos morenas tuvo tiempo que reaccionar antes de que Emma corriera a toda velocidad hacia Regina. Por un breve instante, Emma pensó que lo podía lograr, que cruzaría la línea, agarraría a Regina e podrían irse.

Pero la barrera la lanzó seis metros hacia atrás haciéndola caer al suelo con un escalofriante golpe seco para después arrastrarla unos metros más.

–¡Emma!

Los ojos de Regina se agrandaron y gritó mientras se desplazaba de su coche hasta la línea.

Blanca corrió hacia su hija y se arrodilló para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Emma la apartó y volvió a correr hacia la barrera. Salió rebotada una vez más y rodó por el suelo varias veces antes de detenerse.

–¡Emma, para! –gritó Regina desde el borde de la barrera con la humedad de sus ojos nublándole la vista mientras observaba a Emma luchando por ponerse en pie esta vez.

La rubia era obstinada. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de raspaduras y su chaqueta, hecha jirones, pero se acercó una vez más a la barrera cojeando para ser arrojada nuevamente hacia atrás.

–¡PARA! –aulló Regina llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tirándose del pelo histéricamente cuando vio sangre goteando de la frente de Emma.

Blanca se interpuso nuevamente en el camino de su hija, pero Emma escupió sangre y la empujó hacia un lado para acercarse cojeando hasta la línea y situarse justo en frente de Regina.

–Emma, por favor… –le rogó Regina.

La rubia pegó un puñetazo a la línea para encontrarse con la resistencia imaginaria y gritó al sentir una descarga recorriendo su cuerpo. Utilizó su magia para mantenerse estable y siguió golpeando hasta que la magia de la barrera desbordó su débil resistencia y la hizo caer de rodillas.

Regina se agachó con ella con lágrimas bañando su rostro hasta que la rubia enfrente de ella, rota, magullada y cubierta de sangre, se desplomó.

–Emma, deja de intentarlo… –le rogó Regina con la voz entrecortada.

Emma reunió las fuerzas suficientes para levantar la cabeza mientras empezaba a sentir la abrasión de su frente así como también el bulto que se le estaba formando en ella. Sus ojos estaban nublados por lágrimas sin derramar y desesperanza.

–No.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad en el primer capítulo.**

**Nota: **Una vez más, gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo _faveando,_ comentando la historia y, en definitiva, dando sentido a todo el esfuerzo de seguir trabajando en ella. ¡Gracias!

Con este capítulo, llegamos al final (*snif, snif*). Espero que esta última parte cumpla las expectativas de todos, así como ha cumplido las mías al leerla en el inglés original. ¡Disfrutadla y comentad, comentad, comentad! :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_Blanca, James, Emma y el Hada Azul se sentaron en torno a la larga mesa situada en la cabecera de la sala de conferencias del edificio municipal. Mientras los habitantes de Storybrooke se arremolinaban en la sala, la familia real contemplaba a la Reina Malvada que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, aguardando su destino._

_–Regina –comenzó James. Su voz retumbaba en toda la sala–. Los crímenes que has cometido en el Bosque Encantado y en Storybrooke son injustificables._

_Se oyeron murmullos de aprobación entre la multitud._

_–Asimismo, colaborar en la captura de Rumpelstiltskin y ayudarnos a despojarle de su magia poniendo en riesgo tu propia vida es algo que tampoco podemos ignorar._

_–Destierro –mencionó suavemente Blanca como si estuviera haciendo un favor a su ex madrastra–. No volverás a Storybrooke nunca más._

_Regia se quedó con los labios entreabiertos. Se esperaba algo así, pero la realidad de la situación empezó a asentarse poco a poco en su cerebro congelándole la sangre._

_–¿Quién está a favor?_

_Blanca levantó la mano y su gesto fue casi inmediatamente secundado por James y Azul. Las tres figuras sentadas a la mesa se quedaron mirando a Emma, que lanzó una mirada fugaz a la morena antes de levantar también la mano._

_–Está decidido._

* * *

–Lo siento.

–¿El qué?

Emma levantó la vista para mirar a Regina con expresión avergonzada.

–Haberte desterrado.

Regina hizo un gesto con los hombros quitándole importancia.

–Ya está hecho.

–Aun así…

–Ya está hecho, Emma –le recordó Regina suave pero firmemente–. Yo soy la Reina Malvada. Tú eres la Salvadora. Además, por ese entonces todavía te odiaba.

–Estoy empezando a replantearme mi definición de maldad –dijo Emma con una triste sonrisa mientras se recostaba sobre sus manos. Las retiró inmediatamente después con una mueca de dolor cuando sus palmas en carne viva entraron en contacto con el suelo.

–¿Te duele? –susurró la morena observando la frente vendada y las raspaduras en mejillas y nariz de Emma. Y eso solamente era su cara. Regina sabía que si Emma se quitaba la chaqueta, encontraría cortes y magulladuras por todo su abdomen.

La rubia simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

–No mucho.

–No me mientas.

–He estado peor –admitió Emma–. Éstas se curarán.

Los ojos marrones de Regina se aguaron al recordar a Emma lanzándose de forma temeraria contra la barrera antes de sacudir la cabeza para alejar el angustioso recuerdo de su mente.

–Si tu madre se entera de que estás aquí…

–¿Acaso puede hacerme algo peor que esto?

Permanecieron en silencio mientras las nubes se arremolinaban amenazadoramente sobre ellas. Regina miró hacia arriba y entrecerró los ojos ante la visión de las nubes negras antes de sentir una gota de lluvia en su nariz. Se la enjugó antes de volver a mirar a Emma, que observaba cada uno de los movimientos de la morena.

Les cayó encima un repentino aguacero de agua tibia que las empapó casi instantáneamente. Regina soltó un chillido y se apresuró a levantarse usando su manta como protección contra la lluvia mientas se dirigía a un frondoso grupo de árboles en busca de cobijo.

La rubia simplemente sonrió y se sentó en la carretera dejando que el agua limpiara sus heridas. Se reía al sentir las gotitas de lluvia atacar su cara y empapar su camiseta sin mangas.

–¡Te vas a poner enferma! –le gritó Regina a través de la lluvia.

–¡Ponte enferma conmigo!

La morena fulminó a Emma con la mirada, pero al ver que la sheriff no tenía intención de moverse, resopló y decidió volver a su sitio al lado de la línea para extender su manta y sentarse encima.

Emma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado haciendo ondear sus tirabuzones rubios empapados de agua de lluvia y se sujetó las vendas de la frente para reírse de la morena, que estaba teniendo dificultades para quedarse quieta luchando claramente contra el impulso de tomar refugio. La rubia levantó la mano lentamente y movió sus dedos contra la línea divisoria como si estuviera apartando unos rebeldes mechones de pelo marrón de los ojos de Regina.

La morena captó el gesto y sus ojos brillaron con una aguada sonrisa mientras la tormenta persistía.

* * *

–Jugo de manzana con sirope de canela.

El camarero entregó a Regina su bebida y se quedó mirándola mientras la morena suspiraba con resignación al ver una vez más su número en el asa de su taza de café.

Regina lo recogió y lamió la nata montada antes de mirar la hora y darse cuenta de que todavía era pronto para irse. Decidió irse a un rincón a leer un libro para matar el tiempo.

La afluencia de clientes a la hora de salida del trabajo fue mermando al tiempo que Regina se terminaba su bebida. Éste era el momento. Bajo la apariencia de estar barriendo la zona, el hombre se acercó a ella disimuladamente y captó su mirada con una sonrisa torcida.

–He notado que vienes aquí muy a menudo –dijo mientras extendía su mano–. Jason.

Regina se quedó mirando la mano que le brindaba más tiempo del necesario, haciendo que el hombre titubeara hasta que finalmente se la estrechó brevemente.

–Regina, ¿verdad?

Ella se llevó la taza a los labios y señaló su nombre, que estaba escrito en uno de los lados–. Digamos que sí.

Él se rió tomando asiento enfrente de ella. Regina tuvo que morderse la lengua para no darle un toque de atención por ir demasiado lejos.

–Sé que hacer eso es la forma menos romántica de pedir a una chica que salga con uno –empezó él señalando el número en el asa–, pero me preguntaba si querrías hacer algo el viernes por la noche.

Tocó el brazo de Regina con su mano fuerte y cálida, algo que ella podía _sentir. _La morena suspiró sonoramente. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo contacto físico con alguien. Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. La última vez había sido hace tres años cuando abrazó a Henry en su despedida. ¿Había pasado ya tanto tiempo?

Por otra parte, todo contacto con Emma iba acompañado de esa delgada barrera de magia que se erigía entre ellas. Regina no podía discernir si la calidez provenía de la rubia o de la reacción del borde ante su presencia pero aquello, la mano del hombre sobre su brazo, aquello sí que lo podía sentir.

Pero no era lo mismo. Ni siquiera se le acercaba.

Él agachó la cabeza acercándose más a la morena, con sus hoyuelos marcándose mientras sonreía de forma alentadora.

–¿Qué me dices?

En cualquier otra circunstancia, lo más probable es que Regina se hubiera acostado con él sin pensarlo. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ella era diferente.

La ex alcaldesa retiró su brazo con firmeza y recogió su libro.

–No.

Se levantó y se apresuró a deshacerse de su taza antes de ponerse el abrigo.

Él se giró en su asiento visiblemente confuso mientras ella limpiaba la mesa, lista para irse.

–¿Tienes novio o algo?

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Regina al tiempo que abría la puerta para abandonar el local.

–Tengo novia.

* * *

Emma odiaba a todos. A todos en el pueblo. A todos menos a Henry. ¿Y Regina? Bueno, ella no estaba en el pueblo, ¿no?

Era el Día de la Liberación de Storybrooke, la fiesta oficial del pueblo donde se conmemoraba el día en que fueron liberados de todas las adversidades que aquejan a este mundo.

Emma resopló. Tan solo era un cruel recordatorio del día en que conjuraron el hechizo que los mantenía atrapados en ese maldito pueblo. Tan solo era otro recordatorio de que, ese mismo día tres años antes, Emma había visto los faros traseros del Mercedes de Regina abandonando el pueblo. Ese día apestaba y también lo hacían todos los demás por pensar que celebrar eso era una buena idea.

Emma estaba recostada en su coche patrulla observando a todos los ciudadanos irritantemente felices con sus fuegos artificiales felicitando a sus padres por su trabajo bien hecho y por un año más de paz y prosperidad. Emitió un gruñido de exasperación y saltó del coche en busca de Leroy, para confiscarle el pack de seis cervezas que –estaba segura– llevaba encima.

Encontrarle no fue difícil. Era habitual verle con los demás enanitos cerca del puesto donde las monjas vendían velas para poder lanzar unas miradas fortuitas a Astrid. Más de una vez le habría gustado a la rubia agarrar al conserje y a la hermana y juntarlos de un empujón. Ellos podían hacerlo, después de todo.

Con la simple amenaza de que Astrid no aprobaría su conducta desordenada si no entregaba la mercancía, Emma se fue sin cruzar una palabra más con una caja de cinco cervezas en una mano y la primera botella ya medio vacía en la otra en su camino de vuelta hacia el coche patrulla.

* * *

La sheriff se sentó en el capó de su coche con tres botellas vacías tiradas a sus pies en el parachoques y la cuarta botella sujeta entre sus dedos mientras hacía durar la bebida fría entre sus labios.

Los fuegos artificiales detrás de ella eran sumamente molestos. La risa que provenía de la plaza del pueblo y que parecía resonar hasta fuera de los confines del municipio, inaguantable. La línea naranja que estaba pintada en el suelo y que parecía tener el mayor poder sobre su vida, increíblemente estúpida.

Se secó la boca con la manga al tiempo que se bajaba del coche y caminaba hasta el límite de la línea. Manteniendo la palma de su mano en alto, convocó su magia. _Funciona, maldita sea._

La sintió. Sintió crecer dentro de ella la energía pura tan familiar, corriendo por sus venas. _Ahí estaba. _Dirigiendo la energía hacia el exterior de la palma de su mano, expelió un destello de luz blanca que golpeó en la barrera para después extenderse en direcciones opuestas al encontrar resistencia en la valla electrificada.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó mirando al cielo mientras se alejaba unos pasos furiosa y se tiraba del pelo en un gesto de frustración. Se volvió con rabia a la línea como si se tratara de un oponente tangible–. ¿Por qué no funcionas?

Lanzó su botella a la barrera, para girarse y cubrirse la cara inmediatamente después cuando el recipiente estalló al contacto con la magia y empezó a caer una lluvia de cerveza y cristales. Emma levantó la cabeza con cautela y sus ojos se aguaron al comprobar que no había escombros al otro lado de la línea.

Agitó la cabeza con incredulidad mientras regresaba a la separación.

–¿Me estás vacilando? –murmuró para sí.

Recogió una a una las botellas del parachoques y las lanzó contra la línea agachando la cabeza cuando los trozos de cristal caían destrozados a sus pies. Casi ni se fijó en el Mercedes que llegó justo cuando lanzaba la última botella.

Regina salió a todo correr del coche sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta mientras Emma gritaba al cielo y daba patadas al parachoques hasta dejarlo medio doblado.

–Emma –la llamó la morena en un intento por calmarla. Reparó en los cristales rotos de su lado de la línea y podía oler el aroma a cerveza que impregnaba el aire, pero no dijo nada. Siguiendo el paso de Emma, Regina lo intentó de nuevo–. Emma, mírame.

La rubia finalmente lo hizo.

–Todo está bien –la reconfortó.

Emma resopló y dio una patada a los pequeños fragmentos de cristal en el suelo soltando un gruñido cada vez que uno iba a parar a la barrera imaginaria y volvía hacia ella.

–No está bien, Regina. Está muy lejos de estarlo.

–Ven –la animó Regina ofreciéndole su mano como si Emma pudiera tomarla–. Vamos a dar un paseo.

–No quiero –masculló Emma de manera infantil.

–Tú misma –respondió Regina. Empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque, donde los fuegos artificiales creaban una suave y colorida luz tenue que alumbraba su camino en la espesura de los árboles. A la morena le alivió escuchar los crujidos y las maldiciones en voz baja detrás de ella, señal de que Emma la seguía. La sheriff finalmente se le puso a la par en unas pocas zancadas.

No dijeron una palabra hasta alcanzar el claro, uno que ofrecía una vista del pueblecito en la distancia en el lado de Emma. El pueblo se veía animado con el parloteo de la gente y los fuegos artificiales cubriendo el cielo. Emma había dado con él hace meses y estaba ansiosa por enseñárselo a Regina. Era lo más cerca que había estado la morena de ver el pueblo otra vez.

–Feliz Día de la Liberación –dijo Regina con aridez mientras tomaba asiento en una roca cerca del borde.

–Ni lo digas –respondió Emma levantando la mano–. Es el peor día de mi vida.

–¿No te han dado el día libre, sheriff? –se le ocurrió a Regina.

Emma fulminó a la ex alcaldesa con la mirada ante la despreocupación de su comentario antes de dirigir sus ojos al pueblo.

–No sé cómo pueden estar tan felices.

–Yo sí –masculló Regina levantando la vista para ver las luces rojas y moradas de los cohetes.

La rubia se sentó cerca de Regina y ambas se quedaron observando el pueblo a lo lejos.

–Es por lo mismo que estaban tan felices en el Bosque Encantado –explicó la morena–. Si tuvieras todo lo que necesitas en la vida, _a todos, _tú también estarías feliz.

Regina eludió la mirada de Emma cuando la rubia se giró para analizar lo que la otra mujer había dicho. Las palabras de la ex alcaldesa penetraron en ella. Entraron por sus oídos y viajaron por los canales pertinentes, dejando huella en las paredes a su paso, hasta quedar registradas no en su cerebro, sino en su corazón.

Soltó un suspiro y calmó como pudo la frustración que habían generado en ella las palabras de Regina antes de hablar.

–No sé cómo romperla –murmuró con pesar. Regina giró la cabeza mientras la rubia continuaba–. He estado consultando hechizos y Azul me ha dicho que es imposible. Pero no me creo una mierda viniendo de ella y yo me he hecho mucho más fuerte, puedo sentirlo, así que…

–No tienes que romperla.

Emma abrió los ojos con incredulidad y su mente se imaginó automáticamente el peor escenario posible. _Regina no iba a volver._

La morena le dedicó una aguada sonrisa que aplacó los sentimientos de la rubia.

–Nos las arreglaremos.

–¿Qué?

Emma no podía negar el sentimiento de alivio que la inundó. Regina simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a los fuegos artificiales con una sonrisa juguetona.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, conseguirnos una casa a cada lado de la línea? –preguntó Emma con una mueca de burla.

–Eso evitaría cualquier incómodo intento por tu parte de pedirme que vaya a vivir contigo –contestó la morena siguiendo con la broma.

–Puedo ponerme creativa.

–¿Como con lo de Chez Forêt?

–Ah, eso te gustó –señaló Emma.

–Atribuyo eso a la compañía.

La cara de Regina permaneció impertérrita cuando lo dijo y Emma dirigió la mirada en su dirección sin estar segura de haber escuchado bien. La rubia se sonrió y dejó que las risas del pueblo invadieran sus oídos mientras los fuegos artificiales se iban apagando. Las manos de ambas estaban tan cerca de la línea imaginaria como les era posible y sus dedos meñiques estaban contraídos como uniéndose con su compañero perdido del otro lado de la línea.

Emma no tenía mucho, eso lo sabía desde la adolescencia. Nunca fue la niña con más dinero, la más inteligente o la más guapa. Pero allí estaba Regina, una persona a la que habría evitado toda su vida por crecer al otro lado de la barrera diciéndole que su mera presencia era suficiente. Sí, Emma decidió aceptar su destino. Tenía _a todos_ los que necesitaba en la vida.

* * *

–¿Sabes qué día es?

–Es veintitrés –contestó Regina sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo. Se había encontrado a sí misma garabateando distraídamente sentada en el café y ahora se encontraba a sí misma haciendo un boceto de una cabaña en el bosque.

–Probablemente, pero no me refería a eso.

–¿A qué te referías entonces?

–Creo que ha pasado más o menos un año –explicó Emma tumbada sobre su espalda.

–¿Desde qué?

–Desde esa primera noche.

Regina levantó la vista haciendo un repaso mental a su archivo de fechas para encontrarse a sí misma sorprendida al darse cuenta de que la rubia tenía razón.

–Han pasado casi dos años.

Emma se rió.

–Se me dan fatal las fechas de los aniversarios –se excusó Emma. Se giró para levantar las cejas con aire seductor mientras miraba a la morena–. Te lo compensaré.

–Oh… –Regina esbozó una sonrisa burlona y bajó el volumen de su voz lo suficiente para hacer a la otra mujer tragar saliva y dar las gracias por la barrera que las separaba–. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

La rubia se quitó de la cabeza el repentino momento de excitación y se sentó descansando los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

–Bueno, primero te llevaría al mejor restaurante que el dinero pueda comprar, todo corriendo por mi cuenta, por supuesto, y bailaríamos a la luz de la luna, daríamos un paseo por la playa y nos lo pasaríamos genial y todo eso.

Regina soltó un bufido pero permitió a la rubia continuar.

–Después, iríamos a casa, que sería probablemente una tienda de campaña en el bosque…

–Una cabaña –aclaró Regina.

–…una cabaña en el bosque –se corrigió Emma–, con pétalos por todos lados, y velas, ya sabes, todo el lote completo.

–Mmm…

La morena sonrió divertida con su imaginación.

–Y podríamos simplemente dormirnos en el sofá –continuó Emma con la mirada perdida, distante, visualizando mentalmente todo lo que describía antes de pronunciar la última palabra–: juntas.

Regina volvió la vista a su dibujo, cerrando los ojos al ver la humedad que lo estaba empañando cuando la cabaña en el bosque se empezó a desdibujar.

–Feliz aniversario –susurró Emma levantándose sobre sus talones y presionando la palma de su mano contra la línea.

La morena soltó una triste risa ahogada.

–Ya olvidaste el primero.

–Me tocará dormir en el sofá como castigo.

Regina se acercó un poco más a la línea y colocó su mano contra la de Emma. Era como si la barrera no estuviera allí. Su respiración se agitó.

–Estás haciéndote más fuerte.

Emma asintió. Sus ojos se movían con avidez, un reflejo de la batalla interna que se estaba librando en su interior.

–Acércate más –susurró Emma. Sus ojos se centraron en Regina en busca de un gesto de entendimiento.

Sin preguntar, la morena dio un paso hacia adelante situando la cabeza justo contra la línea, lo que hizo que la magia crepitara de forma dispersa cerca de su rostro como advirtiéndola que se alejara.

–Con cuidado –se apresuró a decir Emma cuando Regina se movió demasiado deprisa para su gusto–. No te muevas, ¿vale?

Los ojos marrones brillaron en señal de confirmación al tiempo que Regina se mantenía perfectamente inmóvil. Emma levantó la palma de su mano cerca de la cara de Regina y cerró los ojos convocando su magia hacia el exterior. La sintió rezumar y una fina capa blanca flotó en el espacio contra la línea divisoria. Su corazón se aceleró en anticipación. Tenía que intentarlo una vez más. Sólo una vez más y aceptaría que nunca podría rodear a Regina con sus brazos o estrecharla contra ella mientras dormía.

Sólo una vez más.

Emma inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante sintiendo las respiraciones cortas e irregulares de Regina resoplar contra su mejilla.

–Acércate un poco más –le indicó Emma cautelosamente diciéndole que se parara cuando Regina se movió el más mínimo centímetro hacia adelante.

Sus narices estaban a punto de tocarse y para entonces Regina ya había cerrado los ojos preparándose para el impacto.

–Lo siento si esto duele –susurró Emma. Podría jurar que sentía los labios de Regina contra su lengua mientras hablaba.

–Emma –balbuceó Regina–. Calla.

La rubia atravesó finalmente la escasa distancia que las separaba con el corazón latiendo desbocado en sus oídos y los ojos cerrados esperando el momento en que la magia las separara.

No ocurrió.

En vez de eso, sintió unos húmedos y cálidos labios presionados firmemente contra los suyos, encajando perfectamente.

La realidad fue tan abrumadora para las dos mujeres que ambas abrieron los ojos sólo para ver por sí mismas que aquello efectivamente estaba pasando, que realmente se estaban besando.

Complacidas con su descubrimiento y sin ganas de interrumpir la escena demasiado pronto con un movimiento en falso fruto de la emoción del momento, volvieron a cerrar los ojos y se deleitaron con la sensación de los labios de la otra contra los suyos por primera vez.

El efímero momento se desvaneció cuando la magia del borde pareció avivarse, lo que provocó que las dos tuvieran que separarse prematuramente.

Regina se llevó los dedos a sus labios impresionada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. _Había besado a Emma_.

La rubia estaba igualmente sobrecogida y se quedó mirando la palma de la mano que le había provisto la protección momentánea contra la barrera sonriendo abiertamente. _Por fin_.

Como atraída por un imán, Regina levantó la vista justo a tiempo para captar la mirada esperanzada de Emma. Con pasos decididos, caminaron de vuelta a la línea para estar más cerca la una de la otra, queriendo más.

Antes de que sus labios pudieran conectarse de nuevo, un estallido de magia las separó de nuevo haciéndolas caer de espaldas.

Emma se quedó boquiabierta y miró a su alrededor con gesto confuso.

–No, cre… creía que había funcionado –balbuceó.

Regina fue la primera en levantarse y se sacudió la gravilla de las manos y los vaqueros. Se le había caído el alma a los pies tan pronto como su espalda había ido a parar al suelo. Por un momento, pensó que el beso había sido suficiente. Pensó que podría ser capaz de hacer resurgir su magia interior para romper la maldita barrera. Se abrazó a sí misma por ser tan ingenua.

–No pasa nada, Emma –dijo Regina con voz ronca, una mezcla de esperanza perdida y aceptación–. Ha funcionado.

–Regina… –la llamó Emma levantándose finalmente. Corrió hacia la línea únicamente para comprobar que todavía seguía en su sitio.

–Se está haciendo tarde –Regina no podía ocultar el temblor de su voz mientras se daba la vuelta y ofrecía una aguada sonrisa–. Te veré mañana.

Emma todavía estaba el shock para cuando Regina se hubo ido. Esto era una mierda, se suponía que aquello funcionaría. La había besado, sabía que lo había hecho, pudo sentir esos labios contra los suyos. Esos labios que ofrecían tantas promesas, que proclamaban que a esa mujer tampoco le importaba la barrera y que volvería a Emma cada día.

Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de Regina… y luego todo eso se había esfumado como si nada.

La sheriff respiró profundamente caminando de un lado a otro de la barrera, echándose las manos a la cabeza. Tuvo la oportunidad de saborear un poco de la mujer que había aprendido a respetar, coger cariño y amar. Admitir sus sentimientos ni siquiera era la parte más dura. Lo era la separación, la necesidad de estar ahí para ella y mantenerla a salvo. Pero no podían tener eso. Una fuerza desconocida había decidido que no podían estar juntas.

No, no las mantendría separadas, se dijo Emma a sí misma. Viviría en el bosque si tenía que hacerlo, maldita sea, prácticamente lo estaba haciendo ya.

Tan pronto como Emma se metió en el coche patrulla y tomó el camino hacia Storybrooke, una pequeña luciérnaga trató de atravesar volando la barrera. Su primer intento encontró resistencia y la magia protestó con un zumbido de advertencia, pero se las arregló para encontrar un agujero que iba agrandándose lentamente a metro y medio del suelo, el punto exacto en que unos labios se habían encontrado en un beso de amor verdadero.

* * *

Regina y Emma estaban tumbadas una junto a la otra, con los pies apuntando en direcciones opuestas pero con sus cabezas a escasos centímetros la una de la de la otra. Habían estado comentando lo ocurrido la noche anterior y coincidían en que se sentían agradecidas por los pequeños milagros. Ninguna propuso intentarlo de nuevo. Si funcionaba por un momento para al segundo siguiente volver a separarlas otra vez, la certeza de que habían estado tan cerca y el conocimiento de que habían malgastado tanto tiempo peleando cuando convivían en el mismo pueblo resultarían demasiado dolorosos.

–¿Sabes qué es gracioso?

–¿Hum?

–Me pegaste un puñetazo en la cara.

La morena inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la rubia con expresión de incredulidad.

–¿Eso es gracioso?

Emma se rió.

–Sí que te afectaba mi presencia…

–¿Y estás orgullosa de ello?

La rubia giró la cabeza y sus ojos conectaron con unos divertidos ojos marrones.

–Fui la primera persona que te hizo sentir algo.

–Ira –respondió Regina inclinando la cabeza significativamente.

–Lo que tú llamas ira yo lo llamo tensión sexual no resuelta.

Regina se rió con ganas.

–Sí que lo fui, ¿verdad? –insistió Emma.

–¿El qué?

–La primera persona que te hizo sentir algo –le aclaró Emma, y se apresuró a añadir–: Aparte de Henry.

Regina sonrió levemente y sus ojos brillaron con manifiesta alegría.

–Sí.

Emma sonrió con petulancia.

–Lo sabía.

La morena sacudió la cabeza ante el engreimiento de la sheriff.

–Así que tus sentimientos eran sólo de ira, ¿eh? –preguntó Regina.

Emma esbozó una sonrisa burlona deseando que la fina barrera protectora de magia blanca se desvaneciera entre sus dedos.

–Tú hiciste que me quedara.

Regina escuchó sus palabras ocultando inteligentemente su sonrojo detrás de una oportuna tos.

–Puede que esto haya sido una bendición encubierta.

–¿La valla eléctrica invisible? –preguntó Emma con incredulidad.

Regina sacudió la cabeza.

–Tener la suficiente curiosidad por saber qué hay al otro lado.

La rubia parecía confusa, sin entender lo que la morena quería decir.

Una sonrisa burlona asomó a los labios de Regina.

–¿En serio, Emma? ¿"El césped siempre está más verde al otro lado de la valla"?

–¡Oh! –exclamó Emma con un brillo en sus ojos, entendiendo finalmente.

–Bien hecho, querida –se burló Regina.

–Puede que hubiéramos llegado a hablarnos –dijo Emma con optimismo. Levantó las manos poniéndose a la defensiva cuando Regina le dirigió una mirada interrogativa–. Bueno, igual después de habernos mandado mutuamente al hospital.

Regina se rió a carcajadas y Emma se detuvo para apreciar el sonido antes de susurrar:

–Gracias a Dios por esta valla, entonces.

* * *

Emma y Henry estaban tranquilamente sentados en el capó del coche, bajo las estrellas. La rubia estaba algo más que un poco decaída después de la conversación que había mantenido por teléfono con Regina un poco antes. El ánimo irritado de la morena había intensificado el suyo propio cuando le hizo saber a que el Mercedes Benz estaba en el taller. El hecho de que el coche de Regina hubiera soportado viajes de cuatro horas durante los últimos dos años tal y como estaba era suficientemente impresionante, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres pudo evitar sentirse un tanto decepcionada.

En vez de quedarse en casa lamentándose, Emma optó por lamentarse en el límite del pueblo con Henry llamándole la atención cada vez que hacía demasiado ruido.

–Bueno, ¿cuándo voy a aprender a conducir?

La rubia se rió.

–Tu madre me mataría.

–No tiene por qué saberlo.

–Ella lo sabe todo –le recordó Emma–. Te enseñaré cuando tu voz deje de estar ronca.

Cuando Henry se quedó mirándola, Emma no pudo evitar ver en él a cierta beldad de ojos marrones a quien echaba mucho de menos en aquellos momentos.

Emma sonrió apoyándose de nuevo sobre sus codos antes de adoptar un tono solemne.

–¿Cómo lo haces?

–¿Hormonas?

Su respuesta hizo a Henry ganarse un codazo de la rubia.

–¿No echas de menos a tu madre?

–Claro –dijo él como si fuera obvio.

–¿No te molesta no poder abrazarla o algo así?

–No como te molesta a ti.

Emma se quedó mirándole sorprendida. Él levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo.

–No estoy ciego, Emma –dijo Henry con una sonrisa burlona ante el sonrojo de su madre–. Además, he escuchado a la abuela discutiendo con el abuelo. Y tú llegaste a casa toda llena de golpes, sé que no le pusiste muchas ganas a lo de Leroy y Paige me ha contado lo que le hiciste a su padre.

–No era tan evidente –se defendió Emma dándole un leve empujón en el hombro.

–Bonito colgante –se burló él mientras lanzaba la piedra con la que había estado jugando a través de la línea y la veía caer en el otro lado.

La mano de Emma se posó automáticamente en su cuello, donde el collar de Regina colgaba justo encima de su canalillo.

–¿No te importa?

El chico se bajó del capó y volvió al asiento de atrás del coche.

–¿Si me importara te cubriría cada vez que la abuela llama para saber dónde estás?

–¿Hace eso? –preguntó Emma horrorizada mientras se bajaba también del capó y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del conductor.

–Puede que te castigue –bromeó el chico cuando su madre dio marcha atrás para volver al pueblo.

No fue hasta mucho después –Emma y Henry ya se habían ido a acostar y ya brillaba la primera luz del día– cuando Emma se levantó de la cama empapada en sudor frío.

_Henry había lanzado una piedra a través de la línea._

La sheriff apartó las sábanas de un manotazo y se levantó apresuradamente para alcanzar el primer par de vaqueros que encontró. Apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar una nota en la nevera para que Henry la encontrara al levantarse antes de agarrar su chaqueta y bajar de dos en dos las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos.

El trayecto hasta la línea que habitualmente le tomaba veinte minutos se quedó prácticamente en la mitad, pues la sheriff rompió cada ley de velocidad y tomó las señales de stop como meras sugerencias.

Su corazón latía desbocado a medida que se acercaba a la barrera. Había visto bien, ¿verdad? Sabía que Henry había lanzado esa piedra y sabía que no había rebotado hacia ellos. Detuvo el coche a seis metros de la línea y se bajó, observando la pintura naranja del suelo y esperando que apareciera algún muro que la detuviera.

Encontró fácilmente una pequeña piedra redondeada en su lado de la línea y le dio varias vueltas sintiéndola entre sus dedos antes de bajar la vista y poner toda su fe en esa pequeña piedra caliza. Después de llevársela a los labios en un beso de buena suerte, la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y contuvo el aliento mientras observaba cómo la piedra volaba por el aire, se aproximaba al borde y caía perfectamente en el otro lado de la línea.

_La había cruzado._

En vez de calmarse, su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa. Tragó abundante saliva antes de meterse de nuevo en el coche y abrocharse el cinturón. Arrancó el coche de nuevo, pero mantuvo el pie en el pedal del freno mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Si no funcionaba, iba a doler muchísimo más que un puñado de rasguños, se dijo a sí misma.

Sintió el peso del colgante de Regina en su clavícula. El regalo de la morena estaba calentándose sobre su ruborizada piel como si fuera una señal, una indicación para avanzar.

Pisó el pedal del acelerador.

* * *

Regina se despertó sintiéndose un tanto irritada porque su coche seguía en el taller de reparación. Había tenido la esperanza de poder recogerlo la noche anterior, pero el mecánico se reusó alegando que necesitaba un nuevo motor y unos nuevos amortiguadores y advirtió que pedir las piezas le tomaría por lo menos dos semanas. Si se iba a poner tan poco razonable con las fechas, entonces Regina tendría que comprarse un coche nuevo.

Su rutina matutina se desarrolló de manera normal. Tomó el café y el desayuno –una tortilla de huevos blancos con espinacas y queso feta– mientras leía el periódico antes de prepararse para enfrentar el día duchándose, arreglándose y vistiéndose. Se puso la bata de trabajo y colocó el caballete al lado de la ventana antes de sentarse en un taburete e inclinarse sobre el alféizar de la ventana para encender la radio. Tan pronto como empezó a escuchar los sonidos relajantes de Enya, se perdió en su pintura.

Con cada trazo del pincel, el área boscosa que reflejaba el lienzo –el tocón con un tajo en el centro y el jarrón medio roto descansando en el lado izquierdo del roble tajado– cobró vida.

Ahogó los sonidos provenientes de la calle: la ruidosa multitud que se agolpaba debajo de su ventana en el tercer piso, el ruido de los coches tocando el claxon en su afán por llegar al trabajo, la sirena del coche de policía que resonaba a todo volumen calle abajo asustando a los pájaros que habían encontrado cobijo en el alféizar de su ventana... Centró toda su atención en la imagen, a añadir cada delicado anillo al tocón o a hacer aparecer una flor más en el jarrón con un simple trazo de lila.

El tiempo se le habría pasado volando si no hubiera recibido ese golpe en su puerta a media mañana. Frunciendo el entrecejo ante el visitante inesperado, dejó la paleta, movió el taburete y bajó el volumen de la música antes de correr hacia la puerta, donde sonó otro golpe impaciente.

La abrió y se quedó paralizada al ver quién se encontraba al otro lado.

_Emma._

Regina se quedó boquiabierta y su respiración se aceleró ante la visión de la desaliñada rubia de pie en el rellano mirándola con unos ojos tan abiertos como los suyos.

No fueron conscientes de cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí de pie, mirándose la una a la otra, pero fue muchísimo más tiempo del que les hubiera gustado a cualquiera de las dos. Fue Emma quien dio el primer paso. La sheriff de Storybrooke levantó la palma de la mano para mantenerla en alto en el espacio entre el apartamento y el rellano. Regina observó sus movimientos y tragó fuerte antes de alzar su propia mano con cierta cautela, preguntándose al principio si su mente no le estaría jugando una mala pasada. Su mano llena de pintura quedó suspendida a escasos centímetros de la de Emma hasta que Regina se inclinó hacia delante y sus manos entraron en contacto.

La mirada de la morena conectó inmediatamente con el verde los ojos de la rubia y pasaron alternativamente de esas pupilas que suplicaban su atención a las manos presionadas allí en su apartamento de Boston.

Emma dobló sus dedos hacia delante invadida por la emoción, uniendo sus palmas en un cálido abrazo.

-Emma… -susurró Regina.

Antes de decir una palabra más, sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello cuando la rubia dio un paso al frente y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Regina en un desesperado abrazo. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Emma y sintió los dedos de la sheriff acariciando su pelo mientras la otra madre de Henry hundía su cara en su cuello.

-Estoy aquí -susurró Emma. Estrechó aún más fuerte a Regina y se sintió correspondida, inundada por todo lo que conformaba a Regina. Su olor a champú de manzana, la suavidad de su pelo, la flexibilidad y firmeza con que su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el suyo-. Estoy aquí.

* * *

Emma no podía creerlo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado estar en la misma habitación que Regina, y mucho menos que iba a estar abrazándola, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, tumbada en su cama. Pero allí estaba, en Boston, con su mano derecha tomando firmemente la mano izquierda de Regina mientras su mano izquierda trazaba suaves caricias en los brazos de la morena.

-No lo entiendo -admitió Emma en un susurro como si temiera que de hablar más alto rompería la magia que las envolvía y una fuerza invisible la mandaría de vuelta a Storybrooke-. Anoche simplemente ya no estaba ahí.

La piel debajo de sus dedos se estremeció bajo su tacto, invitando a la rubia a acercarse aún más, a eliminar la distancia que había estado habitualmente interpuesta entre ellas.

Las caricias de Emma hicieron suspirar a Regina, que cerró los ojos para sentir las uñas de la sheriff recorrer suavemente sus brazos y su mano apretar más firmemente la suya propia, con miedo a dejarla ir.

-¿Qué pasa si no puedes volver?

-La verdad, no quiero pensar ahora mismo en Storybrooke, Regina -admitió Emma con aire sereno mientras trazaba una línea en los brazos de Regina. Su mano se posó finalmente en la base de su cuello.

La morena no podía contenerse tampoco y su mano libre se aferró a la cintura de Emma. Agarró su camiseta en un puño antes de deslizar la palma de su mano por debajo del algodón y recorrer con sus dedos la médula espinal de la otra mujer.

-Realmente estás aquí.

La rubia asintió con un brillo en sus ojos. Después, se llevó la mano de Regina a los labios y depositó un beso en cada uno de sus nudillos para continuar con la palma de su mano, donde besó su línea de la vida antes de seguir el camino de sus venas a lo largo de su brazo. Con cada beso, Emma se acercaba más y más sintiendo la palma de la mano de Regina acariciar su espalda con movimientos regulares, presionando firmemente en una súplica tácita de que quería a Emma tan cerca como la rubia la quería a ella.

Sus cuerpos estaban todavía separados por escasos centímetros de sábana para cuando Emma culminó su rastro de besos en la mandíbula de Regina, terminando justo en la comisura de sus labios. Sintió el aliento de Regina contra sus labios, percibiendo verdaderamente la respiración de la mujer y no lo que el viento traía de ella. Con un movimiento casi tan imperceptible que Emma no lo hubiera captado de no estar estrechamente unida a la morena, Regina inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de invitación.

Sus labios se encontraron.

Los de Regina eran unos labios que se sentían gruesos y suaves contra los de Emma, labios tan dulces que Emma habría jurado que se trataba de una delicia que había tenido el privilegio de degustar. Se movieron a la vez y, cuando el espacio entre ellas finalmente se cerró, Emma hizo el beso más profundo y colocó su lengua contra el labio inferior de Regina en una súplica silenciosa porque la dejaran entrar. Ella no decepcionó y pronto sintió la lengua de la morena enfrentándose a la suya. No podía creer cuánto tiempo había pasado sin besar esos labios.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada. Emma, con su boca todavía presionada contra la de la morena, se rió.

-¿No ha sido eso genial?

Regina esbozó una sonrisa y calló a Emma de forma efectiva con otro beso antes de levantar a la rubia y después volver a tenderla en la cama poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella. Oyó a Emma jadear por la impresión de su ataque repentino y sonrió satisfecha al tiempo que hacía más profundo el beso.

-¿Decías algo?

Emma se rió con su mirada puesta en la morena que estaba sobre ella. Sus dedos devolvieron un mechón de pelo marrón a su sitio al tiempo que la palma de su mano descansaba en una de las mejillas oliváceas de Regina. Se mordió el labio observando los ojos de la otra mujer entrecerrarse ante el contacto mientras apoyaba su cabeza firmemente contra la mano de Emma.

La morena se ruborizó sintiendo los ojos verdes sobre ella.

-Puedo sentirte.

Emma se incorporó con la otra mujer apoyada en su regazo, asegurándose de que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran unidos el uno al otro antes de tomar las mejillas de Regina entre sus manos y acercar hacia ella esa cara tan hermosa que algunas veces dolía.

-¿Dónde quieres sentirme?

-Por todas partes.

* * *

Regina no era ajena a los compañeros de cama. Durante su reinado, había tenido a hombres dispuestos a todo por el honor de recibir una mirada suya, pero estar con Emma no era un simple capricho del momento. Estar con Emma era como respirar, una necesidad tan poderosa que le hacía sumergirse en ella tanto como le era posible.

La ropa era innecesaria y prescindieron de ella lentamente, deliberadamente, saboreando la revelación de cada centímetro de piel. Los labios encontraron esa piel y la declararon de su propiedad hasta que no hubo nada que los separara. Piel contra piel, uñas hundiéndose en otras caderas, labios, dientes y lengua dando lo mejor de sí para marcar cada centímetro de la otra piel.

Se tomaron su tiempo, sin encontrar ninguna razón para precipitarse, hurgar con ansia ni nada que pudiera atribuir sus sentimientos a un momento de lujuria transitoria. Sabían muy bien lo que sentían. Sabían que, si Emma no hubiera aparecido en el apartamento de Regina, la morena habría vuelto cada día a la línea de haber tenido que hacerlo. Pero ya no era necesario porque Emma estaba allí, encima de ella, debajo de ella, dentro de ella, amándola con cada brillo radiante de sus ojos, con cada suave caricia de sus labios contra la agitada e impaciente piel olivácea de Regina, con cada intercambio de aliento.

Regina le devolvió sus atenciones, entrelazando sus dedos en aquellos rizos rubios cada vez que levantaba la cabeza de la otra mujer reclamando sus labios en un beso, con sus piernas enredadas en las sábanas y su mano rozando el abdomen de Emma de tal manera que no podía evitar reírse ante los gemidos entrecortados y suplicantes de la rubia.

La una hizo explorar a la otra nuevas cimas con una pasión palpitante al tiempo que sus cuerpos se movían con tal fluidez que daba la impresión de que se habían estado amando desde mucho antes. La idea cortó la respiración a Emma al darse cuenta de que habría pasado con gusto el resto de sus días en el bosque, sentada en una carretera decadente esperando a Regina, pero el mero hecho de que ahora estaba con ella la hizo querer aferrarse aún más fuerte a la morena, deseando que la otra mujer se dejara llevar, que le prometiera que ésta no iba a ser la última vez.

El sonido de un gemido en su oído provocó que Emma se desatara y las dos mujeres se aferraron la una a la otra, negándose a separarse ni por un minuto. Emma puso sentir el pecho de Regina ascendiendo y descendiendo contra el suyo antes de salpicar de besos su clavícula, sintiendo que todo contacto nunca parecía ser suficiente. Sonrió al sentir los dedos de Regina enredarse en su pelo, sabiendo perfectamente que debía inclinarse hacia delante y dirigir sus besos a los gruesos labios de la morena.

Emma era una trotamundos, eso estaba claro, pero besar a Regina, sentirse envuelta en sus brazos, hizo a la rubia darse cuenta de que no importaba adónde fuera, allí mismo siempre tendría su hogar.

* * *

Regina yacía tumbada sobre un costado, envuelta en una delgada sábana de algodón y sintiendo una brisa de aire puro inundando sus sentidos al tiempo que sentía el peso de la rubia detrás de ella durmiendo profundamente. Esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad y extendió su brazo para trazar las figuras de la rubia y ella misma en el boceto que descansaba en su mesita de noche. _Así que así era cómo se sentía_.

Regina se había vuelto plenamente consciente de cada movimiento que Emma hacía y sonrió al sentir el leve toque en su espalda, señal de que la rubia estaba despierta. Obtuvo su confirmación al sentir un beso en la parte posterior de su hombro y unas manos hicieron su avance hasta situarse cerca de su cuello, rodeándola. Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que Emma estaba colocando un colgante alrededor de su cuello y sintió unos labios en su espalda tan pronto como el cierre del collar fue colocado perfectamente en su sitio.

-Feliz Navidad -dijo Emma mientras depositaba otro beso en la espalda de la morena y sus manos se movían bajo las sábanas envolviendo la cintura de Regina en un gesto protector-. Feliz cumpleaños. -Un beso en su cuello-. Feliz San Valentín. -Un beso justo debajo de su oreja.

Regina se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y sus ojos brillaron de alegría mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de la rubia.

-Siempre olvidas nuestro aniversario.

Emma se rió atrayendo a Regina más cerca.

-Te lo compensaré.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Iremos a recoger a Henry, vendremos aquí y cenaremos todos juntos. Como una familia -contestó Emma como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Regina no pudo evitar que un rubor de satisfacción se asomara a sus mejillas cuando Emma mencionó a su familia. Por fin tendría una familia, un final feliz. Asintió mordiéndose el labio en un intento por dominar sus emociones.

-Eso lo compensa más que de sobra.

* * *

Emma ralentizó la marcha del coche patrulla a medida que se acercaban a Storybrooke. Llevaba todo el trayecto con la mano de Regina tomada entre la suya y ninguna de las mujeres se quejó, comprendiendo el deseo de la otra de mantener el contacto físico. Regina dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Emma antes de liberarla brevemente para bajar del coche y encontrarse con ella en la parte delantera, donde tomó rápidamente la mano que ya le ofrecía. Caminaron hasta la línea pintada en el suelo y Regina se quedó mirándola con gesto de preocupación, con el temor latente de que, a pesar de tener a Emma, Henry todavía estaba al otro lado.

Emma le ofreció una reconfortante aunque titubeante sonrisa antes de bajar la vista hacia el tramo de carretera que conducía a Storybrooke. Cerraron los ojos y dieron un paso hacia la línea.

Regina resolló y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en Storybrooke de nuevo.

-Se ha ido -dijo Emma llena de felicidad antes de girarse emocionada para mirar a la morena-. Se ha ido.

Emma no dejó a Regina contestar. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó sin pensarlo, demasiado emocionada ante la reciente revelación como para pensar correctamente. Tiró de la mano de Regina y la llevó a trote de vuelta al coche patrulla para arrancarlo inmediatamente y conducir lentamente hacia el borde.

Regina se giró en su asiento para observar la línea naranja perderse en la distancia justo en el momento en que cruzaban la señal de "Bienvenido a Storybrooke".

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí -propuso Regina colocando su mano sobre la de Emma, que descansaba en su muslo.

La rubia resopló.

-No quiero quedarme aquí.

-Yo tampoco es que sea muy fan de Boston… -admitió Regina preocupaba por tan prematuro desacuerdo.

Emma apretó levemente su muslo en un gesto de confortación y apartó brevemente sus ojos de la carretera para dirigir su mirada a la morena.

-¿Una cabaña en el bosque?

Los ojos de Regina brillaron ante la idea. Se suponía que la maldición que conjuró debería haberle traído la oportunidad de una nueva vida y haber sido desterrada debería haber sido lo mejor que le había pasado. No lo era. Era aquella mujer sonriéndole mientras iban a recoger al hijo de ambas, _ella_ era su nuevo comienzo.

-¿Estás dispuesta? -preguntó Regina a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Emma sonrió.

-Siempre y cuando tú también lo estés.


End file.
